Learn To Love Again
by TrampledRose
Summary: Percy and his roommates find a boy in the woods, close to death, and Percy instantly falls for him. But the boy won't eat, talk, and he's too weak to do anything on his own. As the boy opens up to him, Percy finds out the boy - Nico - is being terribly abused. Can Percy be there to help him? Could this boy be the one to help him tame his unmanageable powers? Perico. Smut.
1. Prologue

**_So, this is a fanasy of mine, that I have to release somehow. Luke is REALLY OOC (Out Of Character), so he'll be extra bad._**

**_Which reminds me, all characters in the story, are NOT demigods. This is an AU (Authors' Universe) story. They do, though, still have powers. Example: Will is not a son of Apollo here, but he can still heal magically; A Light Sorcerer. And so on with all 'demigod' charactors._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

Prologue

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Will Solace, a Light Sorcerer, pushed back away from his desk with a sigh.

His Instructor, Chiron, had given him twenty Spells to memorize by the end of the weekend. He currently had three of these done. Will glanced at the clock, noting the late hour, and groaned under his breath.

"Getting frustrated?" Said an amused voice behind him. Will turned to see his close friend, Jason, leaning against the door frame. Jason had power over lightening, Will knew, and reminded himself he wasn't the only one struggling with exhaustion.

But over the two of them, they're roommate Percy had it the hardest. He had power over water. And that stuff was pretty much everywhere. Will had to speak another language to cause mistake; Jason had to summon lightening, or storms, or whatever, to screw up; but Percy, he couldn't help it. Water was too common not to cause chaos. The slightest gesture, and he broke the sink faucet or something.

Will grinned lazily. "Yeah, a little. My head's getting too jumbled up to comprehend the stuff." He stood and stretched while Jason straightened himself.

"How about a break, then, hm?" Jason said caringly. "Me and Percy were about to start a movie."

"Well, as great as that sounds, I was more thinking a walk in the woods. I gotta move around. Sorry, man."

Jason smiled. "I understand. We both do. Just be careful, don't be long."

"Geez, someone's gaying it up." Will said, causing Jason to snort.

"You wish."

It was true, though. Jason was gay. So was Will. And even Percy was. But none of them were attracted to each other. In fact, Jason was seeing a boy named Leo. Will wasn't interested in something real, preferring hook-ups more.

Will smirked, his stress already eased quite a bit.

But just at that moment, the sound of pipes bursting, along with a "Fuck!" sounded from downstairs.

"Shit." Jason said under his breath as the two blondes ran to the source. Percy stood in the kitchen, pale-faced. Water was shooting from the sinks' faucet, or where the faucet was supposed to be.

"I - I'm sorry." Percy muttered. Will fixed the faucet with a few words as Jason helped Percy calm down. But Percy shooed him off. "Please guys, I don't wanna be babied. Jason, let's start the movie. Will, you coming?" Percy spoke as if the accident didn't happen. Will withheld his objections, knowing this was how Percy coped.

"Uh, I was going for a walk in the woods, actually."

"Then go ahead. Take your phone."

"Take out your tampon." Will teased, patting the phone in his pocket. Percy scoffed, the mischevious sparkle returning to his eyes.

Without futher accidents, Will set out. He didn't particularly like the dark, rather than light, but he enjoyed the life of the woods anytime.

The woods were deep, but not frightenly so. They let out maybe five blocks away, to more houses. Will, Jason, and Percys' house was kindof succluded, so they could practice their powers without harming the innocent. Will had a path through the woods, close to the houses on the other side, but not so that he was trespassing, then circling back.

Maybe about ten minutes away from the last house to pass, Will saw something alarming. In fact, he nearly stepped on it. Or, _him_.

"Oh, shit." Will choked.


	2. The Broken

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

The Broken

~3rd Persons P.O.V.~

Will stared with horror at the boy on the ground and knew it was serious. _Was he dead?_ He thought.

The boy was small - younger, maybe - and naked, curled on his side in a fetal position, with dark hair, pale skin, and major injuries.

Will exhaled quickly. "Okay, um, step one, check pulse." He said to himself. Will dropped to his knees and put his fingers on his neck, his wrists, and anywhere else he could think of. If there was a pulse, he couldn't feel it. He put his ear by the boys mouth, waiting. It took a moment before he could make out the quiet, shuddering breaths.

Relieved, Will continued the acessment. "Good, good. Then, step two, uh, acess damage." He skimmed his eyes over the boy. "Black bruises covering body, mainly wrists . . . mal-nurished . . . blue fingers and toes, so, hypothermia . . . possible fractures . . . what's this?" He moved over to the boys theighs and moved the top leg over, then gasped.

"Oh." He said faintly. "Glass involved rape."

Will checked to see if he was stil breathing, then picked the boy up. Will frowned more at his feather-like weight. He turned around and moved as fast as he dared.

~Percy's P.O.V.~

The movie was turning out pretty sucky. So when Will shouted, "Get the door, quickly!" from outside, I was almost glad.

Jason got the door while I paused the movie.

"Oh, shit." Jason said, alarmed. I looked up, also alarmed, and felt a familiar tug in my gut.

Not from the fear that my friend was hurt - although that was there too - but any sort of exitement always caused thats to happen. With it came the awareness of the surrounding water, or in extreme cases, the pipes just burst or faucets detatch.

"Perce, clear the kitchen table." Jason brought me back to my senses and I did so. Will brought in a small boy, and my breath caught. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Oh, shit." I gasped. The tug in my stomach worsened and I heard the toilet flooding.

"Percy, calm down. You shouldn't be around this kind of stuff." Will said, looking at me sternly.

Before I left, I wanted to see the boys face. Just in case I knew him, and could call someone to get him when he was ready to leave. But Will blocked my line of vision.

"Percy." Jason warned. He started pushing me back, and I let myself back off.

This kind of thing was normal. Will would often heal others with his powers. Jason could use lightening to shock some back, and I could heal little things, like scrapes or bruises. But Will could say a spell and heal almost anything.

After fixing the toilet, I sat in my room, waiting for them to need me.

~Jason's P.O.V.~

"Alright, Jas, we got work to do. The male has extreme hypothermia, weight loss, bruising, and," Will looked at me somberly. "There's cum and glass in his rectum."

I swallowed, and nodded. What had this poor boy been through?

"Pass me my Spellbook." Will said, leaning over the boy. I handed him his book, with it's brown fraying cover, and sat back as I waited for futher instruction.

Will chanted a few spells and hovered his hands over the boy. Will healed over bruises and fixed a few bones. Sadly, as he removed the bruises on his wrist, we saw the cuts. None of them were fresh, so Will ignored them. I let out a small sigh, my sympathy growing.

Soon after, Will paused with wide eyes.

"Shit! I think I just lost him." Will started to panic.

"Stand back." Will backed up and chewed on his nails.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on all the friction in the room. It began to gather in the palms of my hands, and I shut them into fists. I winced; that part always stung. I put my fists on the boys chest, then opened my hands while simultaneously pushing. The shock jerked his body, and I felt his heartbeat.

"He's good."

Will took over again. "Alright, we only have a little time, so I'll get his ass. You clean him up, then he needs heat."

We followed through and soon, he was done. The glass was in the trash and the boy was ready for heat. Will looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna go to the couch." As soon as Will laid down, he was out. I looked at the boy and figured Percy was feeling kind of shitty, so I thought he could take first shift as Heat Source. I picked the boy up - who was too light - and went to Percy's room.

"Percy? It's your turn." I said to him through the open door. He looked up, and smiled.

"What can I do?"

"He needs heat, so can he lay with you for a while? And do you have a spare pair of underwear?"

Percy nodded and moved to his dresser, pulling out a blue pair. We helped the boy in them, and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Percy's cheeks were red, and he dressed the boy without looking at him.

"I guess chivelry isn't dead." I snorted.

"Shut up." He blushed harder.

After also undressing to his boxers, Percy laid down, saying, "Are you gonna tuck us in, too?"

I put the cold boy next to him, letting him wrap himself around the boy.

"It's like I'm cuddling a giant ice cube right now." Percy said, a shiver rippling through him.

"Stop complaining." I groaned.

Percy was silent. I looked up, to see him staring at the boys face.

"H - He's . . ."

"What? Do you know him?" I asked as I gathered blankets.

"No, but . . . he's beautiful." He breathed.

I looked at the boy. The pale, blue-lipped boy, who could be beautiful, when he's not near death. But the way Percy looked at him, as if he already treasured the boy, made me want to double check. I shook my head.

"Sap." I said. He didn't even react.

I laid the blankets on one by one, then tucked all of them under the boys.

"Aww." Percy cooed, batting his eyelashes.

"Goodnight, Percy." I cooed in return, making sarcastic kissy lips right by his face.

"Eww, get away!" Hesaid, twisting his face away. Then the boy shifted, and Percy froze. After Percy relaxed, I decided then was a good time to leave.

"I'll stop by later." And shut the door. Even after that look, Percy is trustworthy, right?


	3. The Frightened

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Frightened_

~Boy's P.O.V.~

When I wake up, I refuse to open my eyes. All the pain, all the fear, it can be subdued, sometimes, by staying still.

It took me a moment to realize I was being held. My heart picked up the pace, but I remained still. It had been so long since he held me . . . but this person didn't reek of alcohol, but a steady emit of ocean water. I love the ocean. I waited silently for this new body to react, but the breath of the other was deep and even, and I knew he was asleep.

After a few minutes, the stranger shifted, and my brain kick-shifted. Hey, stupid, you're not safe! This person could hurt you! I thought it stupid that I was worried about being hurt. I mean, what I have been doing for the past two weeks? Even so, I let out a weak cry, to which the stranger started.

The slight movement set me into panic mode. I put my hands on his chest and pushed back. That's when I realized how weak I was. Adding adrinaline, I was able to push myself far off to the other side of the bed, where a bruise on my ribs landed flat on the floor, and it knocked the breath out of me, despite the carpeting. Weren't those broken? I noted somewhere in the chaos of the situation. I was hopelessly tangled into the blankets and sheets, and even with the lingering flare of panic, I couldn't pick myself up even to my hands and knees.

By now, the stranger had caught on to what happened. "Hey! You're okay."

I froze of at the kindness in his voice. My eyes watered at the tone. When's the last time anyone has spoke to me like that? I thought. My lip wavered from all the questions that begged to spill out. But instead, they overwhelmed me and a wail was the only thing that flooded out.

The man reached forward and I cringed back instinctively.

"It's alright. I'm just going to help you back up to the bed, and untangle you. Okay?"

He waited for my approval, but I was too scared to do anything more than tremble. He sighed, than picked me up, somehow leaving the blankets on the floor without any trouble. The stranger laid me down, then got up and went to get the blankets. During this, I realized I was wearing underwear. I was filled with a mix of fear and gratitude. I haven't been this dressed in a while.

Bringing me back from my thoughts, blanket after blanket was skillfully draped over me. I whimpered, expecting the man to get back under the covers, but after one cautious glance, he turned and walked to the door, where he opened it to two looming shadows. Whispers were exchanged, glances turned to me making it impossible for eye contact. At last, the man turned to me, speaking up. "This is a safe place." Then the door was closed behind them all and their footsteps faded away.

Without the heat of the stranger, a shiver ran through me, the ever-present aura of cold surrounding me once again.

My brain had just now took in the appearance of the man; eyes the color of the ocean water, a deep sea green. Tan and fit, with untamed black hair, the texture of waves. It was as if he had juist been born simply of the vast water.

Suddenly my eyes drooped, and the exhaustion from the event had hit me, a dreamless sleep consumed me.


	4. The Stubborn

I **_am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Stubborn_

~3rd Person's P.O.V~

Will, Jason, and Percy took the next two and a half hours to discuss the boy upstairs: How long they should keep him here; shifts of keeping him warm, fed, and safe; who will explain where he is at, as well as asking him who he was, and where he was from.

For some reason, Percy was way too protective over the boy. He volunteered for everything he knew his friends would let him do. In the end, Percy was responsible for questioning and explaining (mostly because he was the first face the boy saw, so he would probably open up to him the most), bringing him food and water, and, because of Jason's loyalty to his boyfriend and Will's magic lessons, most heat-source shifts.

So then Percy was sent upstairs to check on the boy, and to give him a glass of water. The door creaked slightly as Percy opened it. He was surprised to see his eyes open; Will must have put more magic in him then intended.

Again, Percy was mesmorized by the boys sickly beauty. He took a moment to observe him; unmanaged raven-black hair that could touch his shoulders; his pale, greenish skin that hinted at a natural olive tone; the wide, dark depths of his eyes.

Percy started a bit when he realized that they were making eye contact. The boy flinched in the slightest, eyes filling with fear.

"It's okay." Percy assured softly. The boy stared with unease. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Percy. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy didn't falter in the slightest.

"Maybe just where your from, then?"

The boy stared on, but a definite hardness grew behind his eyes. Percy noted his stubborness.

Percy blew out air from his cheeks, then gave one nod.

"This is just water. I'm going to sit it on the nightstand, then go back to where I'm standing now." Percy played out these actions slowly, remaining eye contact with the boy. His eyes were relieved of the hardness and fell back into the deafening fear. Percy went back to the doorframe.

"Alright. I don't have to know any of that. But there is one thing we need to talk about, okay?" Percy leaned against the doorframe. "My roomate Will went on a walk and found you in the woods. You were about to die. The condition he found you in was rather terrif-" Percy paused when he noticed that the boy had tears running down his face.

Crap, I was being insensitive. Percy thought, and looked away in guilt. The boy let out a small sob, and Percy's chest squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so blunt about it." Percy waited for the crying to die down, wanting to get to why he was in that situation and who did it. But after about a few minutes, the crying proved to be relentless. Percy said something to him about coming back later and left.

Will and Jason were in the living room, discussing something. When they saw Percy, they smiled.

Percy raised an eyebrow at their behavior. "What?"

"We just received word that Frank is coming home soon." Will said.

Percy perked a little. Frank was their fourth roommate, who traveled much due to his job. Being home was rare, and all of them being home together was unquestionably difficult. But there will be time, soon.

"That's great!" Percy answered, and at the same time, a glass shattered from somewhere upstairs, and Percy's eyes widened.

"The glass." Will muttered, rushing up. Jason met his eye and got the hint, standing quickly. The three rushed up the stairs and Percy burst through the door.

The boy's eyes flicked up at them. he was half-sitting up, and he had a piece of glass pushing against his wrist. Blood circled his wrist, and Jason stumbled forward and snatched the shard from him. The boy gasped and reached for it, but Jason shot him a hard glare, making him shrink back.

"Will, heal him." Jason said as he starting picking up the rest of the glass. Percy looked at the small boy somberly, who pressed his thumb to the cut, then looked up at Will.

Will studied his expression: A fierce guarded expression with resentment. Will shook his head.

"I can't."

This made both Percy and Jason pause.

"Can't?" Percy asked.

"No. I - I can only heal a willing patient. He . . . he doesn't want me to heal that."

Jason gave a nod, still shocked. Percy was furious for Will to have such a limitation, but did nothing. He knew that their powers all had limits, and it was only a matter of time before they found Wills'.

"Hey." Percy said softly, looking at the boy. He looked at Percy. "It's okay. We don't have to do it. But, please? Just this time?"

The boy faltered at the tone of his voice, and looked away from his gaze. But he drew the wrist protectively against his chest.

Will noted the guilt in his eyes. Jason got all the glass, and the three of them left the room.


	5. The Abused

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Abused_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

As the three boys sat in the kitchen that night, a sudden scratching resounded through the door. Will looked up first, then Percy, then Jason.

Will got up and opened the door. "May we help you?" He inquired.

A beagle stood outside the door, wagging it's tail. The dog barked twice, paused, then yipped once more.

Will looked at Jason. "That's the knock."

Jason came over, bending down toward the dog. He checked for a collar; none. "Is that you?"

The dog barked, turning in a circle.

"I think it's him." Will determined.

"Me too." Jason said, then smirked at the beagle. "Welcome home, Frank. Get in here; it's freezing out there."

Frank came in and shook, then went to the couch instantly. Percy smiled at him. "Hey, bro."

"Frank, where's your stuff?" Will called to the beagle.

He whined, bowing his head. Will rolled his eyes.

The dog became distracted at Percy's distant behavior. He whined, putting his paw on Percy's calf.

"Nothing, really. We saved a boy yesterday. He's just not very open to the subject of, well, anything. And he was nearly frozen, but he won't let anyone help warm him."

Frank barked, tail wagging again.

"I don't understand." Percy deadpanned.

"He wants to help." Will called from the other room.

"Oh. I guess you could try. Should you bathe first?"

Frank gave the dog equivalent of an eye roll, then went upstairs.

"Why is Frank a dog?" Jason asked Will.

"I dunno. But you know Frank: he has his reasons." Will winked. Jason grinned.

"Yeah."

_~The Boy's P.O.V.~_

I wake once more to a dog in my face, sniffing. I startle a bit, but otherwise stay placid. I can tell he likes me, and he can tell I like him.

It doesn't take long before he jumps up into the bed, then I lift the covers, and he immediately goes under, cuddling next to my body. I drape the blanket and my arm around him, a warmth already spreading. I'm back to sleep instantly.

Later that day, I realized something that made my cheeks turn pink.

These people were trying to help me. They've only tried to make me better, and I just reject their kindness.

And if that wasn't their true intentions, they can't be worse than him.

So thats why, When Percy From The Sea brought more water in a plastic cup, I said what I said.

"Nico."

He turned around, surprise lighting his eyes.

"Huh?" I didn't respond. "Is . . . that your name?"

I looked down, my head bobbing in the slightest.

"Nico." Percy said, taking on a pondering tone. Then he smiled brightly at me. "It's beautiful. I hope it suits you." I blinked, surpurised by the sudden beauty that lit his face.

Then he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving me with pink cheeks.

_~Percy's P.O.V.~_

The next day, around nine a.m., I went to bring Nico some breakfast. Will had warned me in between naps that he might have trouble eating it, so I didn't pile it up as much as I'd like to.

I hoped to hear his voice again, too. Even that small sound of his name, my stomach fluttered. This time, it wasn't for the water.

I knocked lightly before opening the door, and saw he was half-sitting up and staring at the closed blinds on the window.

"Good morning, Nico." I said brightly, then inwardly flinched at the bright sounding tone. "Should I open that?" i asked.

He made the smallest smile, and my heart skipped a beat. I opened the blinds, watching as he squinted into the light. My heart may as well as stopped altogether. His skin glowed a golden shade, and the sun reflected into his eyes, and he looked fuller.

I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open until Nico glanced over and stared at me like What the fuck? I quickly shut my jaw, my face heating profusely.

"Um, I brought some food." I said lamely, showing him the plate. He stared at it in both fear and disgust. I was confused by this, and brought it closer.

"It's okay. I didn't poison it or anything. See?" I broke off a piece of bacon and put it in my mouth. His expression didn't change much.

We both waited for something. I waited for him to speak, or to take the plate, or even to look away. He waited with fear in his eyes, as if I planned to make him accept the meal.

"Are you hungry at all?" I blurted out. Nico flinched back at my outburst, and I mentally hit myself. "I mean, like, should I save it for later? Some people can't eat first thing in the morning. I get that. I'm the same way, sometimes. I can put it in the microwave until you -"

I stopped my rambling when he shook his head fervently. He looked at the plate with a pained expression, then looked back at the window.

". . . When's the last time you've had something to eat?" I asked with a low voice. He scrunched his brows slightly, a mild misery covering his features. Dread settled in my stomach. "Nico?" He shivered almost unperceptively, and turned his head farther away.

We were silent as I mulled over this new information. He was so small. And now that I knew, he looked smaller, sicker. I wanted so badly to help him that it almost overwhelmed me.

Finally, I spoke. "Could you at least, try to eat these?" I picked up the saltine crackers on the edge of the plate, holding the two out to him. He looked at them with intimidation, but took them nonetheless.

I watched hopefully as he brought one to his mouth and nibbled on the corner. On the second one, he took a bite, then tried to chew. It looked like he was having trouble with the action, or simply trying to recall how to perform it.

When he was finished, he looked slightly sick, so I didn't push him to take in the eggs as I hoped.

"Thank you." I muttered to him, keeping my gaze down. I stood from where I was kneeling, and shuffled to the door.

"You must think I'm pathetic." Nico's voice rang out from behind me, and I froze. I turned, ready to object, but the shine of tears in his eyes stopped me. He stared at the blanket under him, hands weakly clenching it.

He continued. "I wasn't like this six months ago. I was happy, and strong, and I had a boyfriend who loved me." He paused as one single tear hit the cover, then continued, his soft voice strained. "Then he became violent and vulgar, and he didn't care what I wanted, and I was beat and used and neglected all at once." He sobbed dryly. "And when I couldn't move anymore, he tried to kill me."

My heart stopped from his words, my limbs numb. I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Then I woke up here." He sniffled. "And there are people that scare me and think I'm helpless and I can't even get to the toilet."

I stood there, watching him wipe his face with the back of his hands and sniffling. "Nico . . ." I finally choked out. He looked away, trying to avoid me. I knew he regretted his confession.

"You're safe here. I promise you, we won't hurt you. This is a safe place, Nico." I didn't know I was moving toward him till I was there. He didn't look up, his face placid. "You're safe here." I repeated, sitting on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me, glad he didn't move away. I rocked him a bit and slowly but surely, he leaned into me.


	6. The Shape-Shifter and The Violent

**_This is only the second story I've written online that has a rough draft. Planning makes it so much easier! With a perfectly thought out story, I now have no excuse not to live up to my update deadline expectations. At least for this story._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Shape-Shifter and The Violent_

~Percy's P.O.V.~

I pulled the small boy closer into me, almost impossibly. I felt as he nuzzled into the crook of my breath, his breath ghosting over my skin.

We've been sitting like this for a while now, and with every passing minute, he became more comfortable. Soon enough, I had him clinging to me, his fists balled into the material of my favorite blue t-shirt. His breaths were slightly heaving, but no more tears fell from his eyes.

Nico's form was limp as I pondered the information he shared. I wanted to know the extent of his injuries: both physically and emotionally. I wanted to know that he wanted to stay here, that he trusted us. But most of all, I wanted to know who had done this to him, as well as his motives for his actions. I want to hurt him. I wanted it so bad, it made my stomach churn. I heard a water valve pop open, and Frank yipping. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly to distract myself.

He turned his head, so his speech wouldn't be muffled. "I don't know. I'm thinking about how warm you are. I'm thinking about how bad I have to pee." He paused. "I'm thinking of how you guys healed me very quickly. Too quickly." I stiffened slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked coolly.

"I mean, you guys must have powers." He inquired softly, looking up at me. I stared into his dark orbs, thinking, Well, he's not stupid. "I mean, don't worry. I do too." He quickly assured.

"You do too?" I questioned.

He nodded smally. "I can control the shadows, and raise the dead."

My mouth fell open. "Raise the dead?"

"Well, I used to." He looked away. "I overused that, and now I can just control shadows. But I can use them to Shadow Travel."

"Wow." I marveled, looking at him under a new light. He blushed at my gaze. I went on and told him about Will's and Jason's powers, because they had helped him. But I left out my powers, because they are only ever harmful.

Nico nodded, looking relieved. I could only assume because he knew more about the people surrounding him.

Suddenly, I heard Will call out, "Jason! Leo's here!" then Jason, "Bring him in! I'm almost ready!"

I looked at the curious boy tucked under me. "You wanna meet everyone?"

His gaze flicked to mine with slight surprise in them, and the surprise turned to apprehension.

"I promise they won't be bad at all. I've become rather fond of them. Even Jason." I pushed. He slowly nodded his head. With what I hoped to be a reassuring smile, I told him I'd be right back.

I went downstairs and entered the living room just as Leo sat on the couch. The young Latino wore his usual dirty jeans and white t-shirt. His fidgety behavior increased as he waited for his Unofficial-But-Definitely-Happening-Boyfriend.

"Hey, guys." I greeted. Will, Leo and Beagle Frank all showed their responses. "So, while we're waiting for Jason so you can babysit," I joked, looking at the bashful Latino. "Nico wants to meet you."

". . . He told you his name?" Will asked, obviously impressed.

"Who's Nico?" Leo asked, obviously confused.

And Frank barked, obviously excited.

"Come on" was my response, and I turned toward the room.

"Only one at a time, guys; he's still really unsure." I warned softly as the door came in sight. I knocked softly as I urged Will forward with me.

We went in, and I smiled at the small boy, blankets pulled over his chest. He gazed with wide eyes at the stranger beside me.

"Nico, this is Will, one of my room mates. He's the one who helped you stay alive." I gestured at him, who smiled smally.

"Hello. You gave us quite the scare. It's a miracle you made it, honestly." He said politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Nico said shyly. "Thank you."

Will's smile grew with hesitation. "Of course."

I could plainly see that Nico was done with the conversation, so I nodded at Will to go. He understood and left.

I saw a glimpse of Jason in the hallway, looking at Leo nervously, and vice versa. I waved Jason in.

"Nico, this is Jason, another room mate. he helped Will." Jason smiled brightly, and I watched Nico subtley shrink back.

"Hey Nico. Glad to see you're feeling better." He glanced at the door, making it obvious he'd rather be in the hall with Leo.

He soon left, and I brought in the Latino.

"This is Leo, Jason's, er, friend and/or boyfriend." I explained lamely. "He's good company."

Leo grinned and saluted to the pale boy. I knew Nico wasn't at all intimidated by the scrawny boy. "Me and Jason are just starting out, trying to see what happens. Not sure who you are or what you've got, but I hope you feel better soon." He turned to me. "Me and Jason are off. I'll have him back by tomorrow, maybe." He winked and left.

I looked at Nico, who was smiling smally. "They all seem nice."

"Yeah, I mean, they're all great. Leo's a bit hyper, but he's good comic relief. Jason can get really intense sometimes; they'll balance each other out good."

"Hmm. What about the dog? Where's he?" The boy inquired.

"Oh, Frank?" Percy grinned. "He's just outside the door."

Nico's smile grew. I called Frank in and he immediately was there, tail wagging.

"Hey, boy." Nico said, patting the blankets for him to come up there with him.

Frank jumped up there and sniffed around, looking to get under the blankets. Nico obliged, and Frank cuddled up to his body. "Good boy." Nico cooed.

"Frank, you pervert. Get out of there." I said, my cheeks heated.

Nico looked up at me, confused. "He's just a dog. It's not weird." Frank wiggled around a little.

I tried not to laugh. "Frank, stop it."

He whined and came out from the blankets, looking at me accusingly.

"Show him." I said.

Frank hopped off the bed and slowly transformed into a man.

Nico stared with wide eyes as the Beagle became a shirtless buff Asian man. "Oh, my-"

"Sorry about that." Frank said in his gruff voice. "I was just trying to warm you. Same as before." He turned to me. "I came home as a dog because I had to sneak away from guards. Long story. But I couldn't get to my baggage, so I gotta go shopping today. I lost my money, though. . ."

He looked back at Nico. "I'm a Shape-Shifter, by the way."

"Oh." Was all Nico said.

Frank looked at me again. "Could I borrow some cash? Just till next Friday."

"Uh, sure." I said. "I don't know where my wallet is, though. I'll have to look around."

"Cool. Man, I gotta go on a run or something. I'll be back in half an hour or so. See you, Nico." Frank nodded at the confused boy and left the room.

"He's really . . . " Nico started.

"He's not always like that. After a Shifting, his brain changes back slower than his body. He's got the ADHD of a Beagle for a while. Just be glad he wasn't a wolf. He gets so rude."

Nico smiled at my light jeer, and I heard Frank running down the hall, scrambling around to more than likely find a shirt. I thought back to the last time I used my wallet, and remembered I had never brought it in from the car the other night from renting that movie the other night.

"I gotta find my wallet for Frank. I have a vague idea where it is, so I'll be back soon."

He nodded, settling down into the covers, and I went outside, passing Frank.

"Hey, Percy, I can't find a shirt!" He called. "Where- oh, never mind, I found one!"

"Wanna follow me out to the car? I think my wallet's in there somewhere."

"I would," I heard him say. "But could you just put it on the counter? I think I see a squirrel!"

"Sure thing, bud." I chuckled. I grabbed the car keys and went out the back door.

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Upon closer observation, Frank saw it wasn't a squirrel. He shrugged and pulled his shirt on, walking toward the front door.

A figure staggered toward the door on the other side, but Frank knew that it wasn't Percy. The build and gait were off. He opened the door and was met with a blonde man, with unhealthy bags under his dark blue eyes.

Frank nodded in acknowledgement, too defensive of his territory to move from the doorway.

"He's here, isn't he?" The man grumbled when he halted.

"He who?" Frank asked huskily.

"Nico. The little bastard came here, didn't he?" He man swayed where he stood.

"Who's asking?" Frank said, a slight growl under toning his words.

"I'm Luke. His boyfriend."

"Oh." Frank shifted awkwardly. He was unsure if he should let the man - Luke - inside of his house, much less to see the patient. But he couldn't deny the man rights to see his companion. Frank had detected honesty in his words about the pale boy.

So, with the assumption of truth, Frank let the man in and left for his exercise

Nico sat up again when he heard the heavy uneven footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew it was winter, and that the clunky shoes were more than likely snow boots, but he didn't think Percy would be back so soon.

Then he heard the grumbling and cursing. Nico's whole body went rigid. No, it couldn't be. He reasoned silently.

When the steps were finally in front of his door, he waited. The door opened slowly, then in stumbled the blonde man. Nico's eyes snapped open instantly. Luke.

The two stared at each other, neither moving. Then finally, Luke muttered, "Found you."

Nico screamed. He tried to back away, but Luke approached faster. The smaller boy flailed and tried to throw up the blankets over him, but the man grabbed them and threw them off. He grabbed Nico's wrist and climbed on top of his person.

"Why didn't you die when you were supposed to?" He whispered hoarsely in his face, and Nico had to fight back vomit at the reek of alcohol in his breath.

"Please, no." Nico muttered with wide eyes.

"Let me get a good look at you, then." Luke said, sitting fully on the fragile boy's lap. He used his other hand to grab Nico's jawline, giving the illusion he was going to strangle the boy. But he simply turned his face from side to side, staring intently.

Nico couldn't help the spark of hope in his stomach. Maybe they'll start over. Maybe this is the turning point.

The hope died when Luke scowled. "You ugly fuck." He shoved the face away from him, and Nico stayed that way as tears ran down his face.

"C'mon, we're going home." Luke slurred, getting off the boy and tugging hard on his wrist. Nico cried out as he fell to the floor. "Dammit!" Luke shouted, grabbing the pale boys hair, and pulling him up.

The door swung open and Percy stood there, shock in his features, then rage.

"Get off of him." He growled.

Luke pulled harder on the hair, and when Nico cried out and still struggled to stand, he used his free hand and also held him up by the wrist. "Who the fuck are you?" Asked the drunkard.

Nico continued to whimper and cry out, but he watched as water pooled around Percy's feet. He assumed it was the snow melting.

"Get off of him." Percy repeated, his voice low and even.

Luke seemed to consider this, then threw the boy on the ground. He hit with a thud and stayed limp, his body shaking and chest heaving. "Whatever." Luke pushed past the green-eyed man, and Percy waited till the front door shut.

Percy moved toward the boy and sat him up. "Are you okay?"

Nico didn't respond, his face blank and eyes void of emotion.

"Nico . . ." The mentioned boy looked up at Percy, with the same monotone gaze.

"You said it was safe here." He muttered. Tears flooded his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. "You promised."

Percy felt his heart tear and his eyes burned with added moisture as the broken boy collapsed into his chest, and it was brought to his attention that somewhere during the engagement, Nico had soaked his boxers. After offering Nico new boxers and wipes, they re-situated themselves in the bed, and Percy watched as he quickly drifted to sleep, and Percy followed suit.


	7. The Lustful

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Lustful_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Percy didn't know how to stop this feeling.

The next morning upon opening his eyes, he had noticed that his dream had left him with a little problem, and waking up holding Nico against him didn't help. Mainly because the boy still only bore his underwear.

He took in the peace that emitted from the sleeping boy, and tried to ignore his situation. He knew he should've gotten out of the bed, but when he tried, the boy held him tighter.

So the horny boy laid there with this new found temptation for a few more hours.

Finally, the boy shifted away. Percy couldn't have gotten up faster if he tried.

After his problem was fixed, he noticed Will was hovering outside the door.

"He's whimpering. I don't know what to do." Will said desperately.

Percy looked in and noticed the sleeping boy shifting around in the bed. Was he in pain? Was he having a nightmare? Or . . . was he looking for him?

The green-eyed man went in and slowly entered the bed. Once Nico's searching arms met his flesh, the boy pulled himself toward Percy and sighed. The man couldn't help but smile at that.

After Nico fianally woke up, Percy offered him a heavy sweater that went down low on the small boy. He took it gratefully. Percy then asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

"I don't really think I can." Nico said quietly, picking at the hem on the shirt.

"I'll help you." Percy assured. But the boy still doubted. "Well, what if, Will used his powers to expand your stomach? And you could eat again, without getting sick?"

"Are you sure he can do that?" Nico said, surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well, we could try it." Nico gave a small smile that made Percy's heart flutter.

"Alright. I'll ask him now." Percy went to move, but Nico gripped his sleeve.

"Not yet. Maybe later?" Nico was still hesitant. Percy relented; he already got the response he wanted.

"Okay." He settled back in.

Nico looked away from the other male. "If . . . I talked about Luke, would you get mad?"

Percy was thrown off by the question. "Um, that depends. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just want to make sure you understand, I guess."

"Alright. Er, I'll let you know if I get too worked up."

"Okay." Nico took a deep breath. "About a year ago, I had just broken out of a lot of habits; cutting, anorexia, self-isolation . . . I was doing good. I made some friends; Cecil, Lou Ellen, Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia, and - and Luke. I noticed more and more that Luke was seemingly separating himself from us. So I made sure to talk to him much more. Thalia started calling me a whore and left us, and Annabeth and Reyna went away to live together in Virginia.

"Anyway, Luke and I got really close. He told me about his alcohol addiction, how he was falling off of the wagon again. I told him I could help him. And after a couple months, we started dating.

"It was going so well. He made me so happy, and he liked to watch movies with me on the couch. . ." Nico's gaze became distant for a moment, before he shook his head. "We were very, um, well, intimate, for a while. Then one day, I left to see Reyna and Annabeth for a weekend. When I got back, he was passed out drunk. Surrounded by bottles. The more I tried to help him, the more he pushed me away. Emotionally, physically. . ."

Nico shook his head. "When he was drunk, I also fell into my old habits. And on the rare occasion he was sober, I tried to talk to him, to get him help, but it always ended in argument. Then he started hitting me. And I - I hated him. I did. And I let it show. That wasn't what he needed. He just drank more when he saw me.

"He started . . . hurting me, after that. Sex without my consent. Rough, mean nights. After that stage, he just sorta, threw me around I guess. Eye contact triggered him.

"I don't really remember much after that. I remember him getting a phone call that Cecil and Lou Ellen had been in a car crash, that neither made it through their surgery.

"And I remember being so numb, that even when he was kicking me, I felt nothing.

"Then, I remember him picking me up, and leaving the house. He walked me through the woods, then dropped me. And I blacked out." Nico looked around. "I woke up here."

Percy didn't realize he was shaking until Nico put his hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'm done now."

"Nico . . ." Percy choked out as he grasped the hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew. Something happened while I was gone that one weekend. Something triggered him real bad. It's . . . it's my fault. If I wasn't so selfish about going away, I would've been there when he needed me. I got what I deserved."

"No." Percy growled. Nico looked up in surprise. "This is in no way your fault. Don't ever say that again."

"Percy . . . " He said, and the man saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, making his voice softer. "But it's not. Please, Nico? Please never say that."

"Okay." He said quietly. "I won't." It was quiet for a while, then Nico asked, "Percy, what's the date?"

"The date?" He questioned. He checked his phone, muttering about, "Of all things, the date." "It's a few days till Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving." Nico repeated. "I guess I'm nineteen, then."

"You missed your birthday?" Percy asked. But seeing the look in Nico's eyes, he pretended he didn't ask the question. "Nineteen. I don't think I believe you." He teased lightly.

Nico looked at him, and amusement flickered in his eyes. "Yes, believe it or not."

So it would be legal for us to date. Percy thought suddenly. "Me and Will are twenty-three. Jason and Frank are twenty-two, and Leo's twenty." Percy offered to avoid dwelling on his sudden thought.

"Twenty-three? I don't think I believe you." Nico mused.

"Yeah, believe it or not." Percy said with a grin. He had to refrain himself from pulling Nico closer. He didn't realize he was staring until Nico raised a tentative eyebrow.

"Nico. . . " Percy's voice came out husky. Nico became concerned. "I know this is a little soon to say, but. . . I care for you. I do, honestly. And I am going to protect you. I will protect you from anything and anyone that tries to hurt you." Excluding me. He added silently. "Everything in my power, Nico. For you."

"Percy. . ." Nico's eyes were wide, his mouth agape. He couldn't find his words, and instead he nestled himself into the other man further. "I want to trust you so badly. Just know that. I'm trying."

"Alright." Percy looped an arm around the boy, who snuggled in almost immediately.

The feeling returned to Percy, and he quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, how about I get Will now?"

Nico looked up at him a form of mild surprise. "Well, I guess so. Will it hurt?"

"I wouldn't recommend it if it would." Percy said matter-of-factly.

So with Nico's consent, he went to get Will and brought the subject up. Will hesitated.

"Yes, I can do that." He said slowly.

"But?" Percy questioned.

"But nothing." Will smiled. "If he's ready, I can do it now."

"Alright."

They went upstairs, and Nico gave the blonde a small smile. Percy felt a slight spark of jealousy, but shook it off.

"Hi, Nico. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." He responded.

"Okay. If you wouldn't mind, please lay down completely. To do this procedure, I'll have to make direct skin contact with your stomach. I'll only need my fingertips on this hand." He held up his dominant right hand.

Nico looked uneasy, but laid down. "It's okay." He raised his shirt and bit his lip. Percy sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him, trying to only look at his face. Will sat on his other side in a chair. He sat his Spellbook in his lap and gave Nico an encouraging smile.

Once Will found the page he wanted, he placed his right hand's fingertips in a clot just above his stomach. Nico's muscles clenched under his hand, and he screwed his eyes shut. Percy put a light hand on his shoulder, but he flinched. Percy quickly withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned. A hotter jealousy sparked in him, but he made himself get over it.

Will whispered under his breath as he spread his fingers, pressed firmly against Nico's stomach. He was gasping, and Percy felt he shouldn't be watching. He swallowed hard. When Will removed his hand, Nico opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

Percy waited. Nico sat up and gave him a shaky smile. Will assured them that all is fine now, and Nico's stomach is almost completely normal, and that was all he could do. Nico noticed that he looked slightly pained. He thanked the blonde as he went back downstairs. As he turned the corner to the staircase, he clutched his stomach.

"So. . ." Percy dragged out, interrupting his thoughts. Percy smiled at him. "What's your favorite food?"

~Alabaster's P.O.V.~

I've been standing here for two hours.

It's usually around this time that I get my first customer of the night.

I knew I was attractive. I knew that I was catching the eyes of men around me. Horny men that see my ass, broken men that see my comfort, curious men that see my skill.

I knew my street corner was always untouched by jealous competitors.

My phone buzzed from my back pocket. I pulled it out.

_Goodnight 3_ It said. I smiled.

_Goodnight, Bai Bai. Love you and sweet dreams._ I sent back.

Just then, a caught a men looking at me with want. I gave him my most lusty smile.

He grinned and walked over. "Hey, Baby. You sure are fine."

"You're not so bad yourself." I purred. "Perhaps we can spend some time, I don't know. . ." I rubbed his arm. "Getting to know each other." I made my gaze sharp. "For a small price, of course."

"You name it, Baby." He said huskily.

"Twenty-five an hour. And there's one condition. You can kiss me anywhere. Except my lips. That's the only thing."

"Hmm. . . " He seemed contemplative. "I bet there's a cheaper baby down the road."

"Always." I shrugged. "But good luck finding anyone as generous and experimental as me." I winked at him, and all hesitance left him.

"Alright. My place work?" He said, putting his foul hand on the small of my back. Ah, the controlling type.

"Anywhere you want, Baby." I murmured.

And off we went. Him for his pleasure, me for my pay.


	8. The Lustful 2

_**Alright! Quick note concerning the last chapter: During Percy's rant, he silently adds "Excluding me." But that was supposed to say, "Including me." That was some awfully failed fore-shadow. Sorry.**_

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Lustful 2_

~Nico's P.O.V.~

_Me and Luke are standing there. I'm yelling and waving my arms, and he's screaming and trying to look as intimidating as possible. But he is drunk. So drunk he can barely look me in the eye._

_"Just tell me." I finally plead. "Tell me where your keeping it. I just want to help."_

_But he was suddenly fully aware of me. He scowled and spat. He called me names, accused me of things, told me how better he would be without me._

_I wasn't hurt. I was furious._

_"Stop." I managed._

_"All you do is tell me how I should be. Hypocrite. You're not perfect either."_

_"Stop it." I was trembling._

_"Little bitch like you, thinking you have a right. Just shut up and get me a beer."_

_"Shut up!" I screamed. My hand flew up to his face violently. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Before I could see clearly again, he reached up with his other hand and punched me, hard._

My eyes flew open with a gasp, and I reached my hand up to feel my face. But I was fine.

"Nico?" Percy mumbled from behind me. His voice calmed me.

"I'm alright." I said faintly. "Just a memory dream." I sighed shakily as I recalled. That was the first time he hit me.

Percy was still so asleep, I could tell even on my side facing away from him. He rolled over and put an arm around my torso. I relaxed at his touch and sigh, even though my heart pounded harder.

"Is this too much?" He mumbled, starting to withdraw.

"No." I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Okay." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice, and blushed. But I was asleep again soon.

When we finally decided to wake up, and he made sure we both ate, Percy started asking if I wanted some sweats.

"Sure." I said, not about to deny the amazing material.

As he got them out, he looked at me. "Would you like a shower first? I can prep it."

"A shower?" I looked at my feet, hanging off the side of the bed. "I don't know if I can yet."

He moved over close to me, putting the pants on the bed. "Wanna see if you can stand?"

I nodded, and held onto his arm as I stood. My legs shook slightly, but I could hold most of my own weight. I guess I moved too fast, but when I shifted my weight to take a step, my knees buckled and I started falling. Percy was quick to catch me, though.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. I nodded and stood again. "Maybe a shower is still too early. Unless I -"

He cut his words short, blushing.

"Unless you what?" I pressed as I sat back down.

"I mean, I was going to say 'unless I was in there with you', but that was a stupid and irrational thought, I see now, and it would make you uncomfortable, and-"

"Sure." I wasn't sure where that came from. But I had said it and meant it.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind. I stink really bad. I wouldn't want to keep dirtying the bed." I kept saying these words I have never thought, but I knew they were true.

"Are you sure?" He said with cautious eyes.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Wanna, um, do that now, then?"

"Sure." My heart started pounding again.

"Okay. Wait here." He pulled out some boxers, picked up the sweats, and looked at me, blushing. "Would you want another sweater, or just that one?"

"Up to you." I said.

He nodded almost to himself. "Another sweater." He found a new one, very similar to the one I was wearing, except the blue tint was darker.

He left and put them in a pile in the bathroom. He put on the water and I guess he stayed to make sure it was a nice temperature, then came back.

His cheeks were red. "So, um, how are we, you know . . .?"

"Well, I was going to keep the underwear on. And I'd appreciate it if you would too. . . "

"Oh, yeah, of course. Totally." He said immediately, obviously feeling dumb about asking.

"So, could you help me up?" I asked, trying not to sound too conceited.

"Sure, sure." He came over and offered his arm again. I took it, and we went to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet seat, and turned away.

I tried not to laugh as the tips of his ears turned red upon the sound off material rustling due to the removal of my sweater.

He removed his shirt, and I watched in awe at the rippling of his muscles, the sharpness of his shoulder blades, the surprising slimness of his waist. He dipped down and took off his pants. He wasn't close enough for me to touch him, thank God, lest I be able to fulfill those temptations. His theighs were thick, calves high. I didn't even dare to look at his ass. I knew it would be perfect.

Percy turned around, face aflame. He kept his distance, and I was glad for it. If I found his back tempting, then his front was . . . wow . . .

I realized, by the way his shrunk into himself, he was very self-conscious. I almost laughed in disbelief. Anyone that looked like that had no right to be shy.

"Uh, do you need help up?" He said suddenly. I blinked, shaking out my thoughts, and nodded.

The man helped me into the tub, then stepped in himself. I was grateful for his presence. But now that there was water, and he was getting wet, and the water seemed to caress me in a way it never had before - I guess this was a fancy shower head, or something - it felt much more sensual, and thus, awkward.

He stayed back for the most part while I washed and rinsed. He only came closer when I stumbled or swayed. He only touched me to catch me a few times.

We soon got out, and Percy offered me a large, thick towel to wrap around myself. He got one for himself, then assured me he'd clean the bathroom up later.

When I got dressed (with his help), I laid back on the bed, suddenly exhausted. Percy nodded at me, telling me to rest well, then he went to clean the bathroom.

_~Percy's P.O.V.~_

I had never done anything so difficult in my life.

As soon as we were in the water, those two feelings in my stomach warred each other. One being the heat that bothered me around Nico, and the other being the tugging that bothered me around water, especially when I was bothered.

The war settled into a stiff peace as they came together against me, and the water moved to my will. My will being to touch the boy. The raging want in my blood only grew and I tried to concentrate on moving the water to better rinse him of soap and speed up this torturing process.

It worked better than I thought too. I was able to get him back in bed - which was still difficult, mind you - and cleaned the bathroom. Went I came out, Nico was curled up and asleep. I made myself stop looking at him.

My head was still too fuzzy. I found Will in his room and told him I was going out, and that I'd be back before midnight. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden decision, but agreed to help Nico if he needed it.

I left promptly. I went for a real walk of about six miles, and I did small things around town. I went to the park and kept walking, sat on the swings. I grabbed a quick snack that I realized could be dinner. I pranked some people who thought they could drink out of a water fountain, only to have the water swerve away from them.

But in the end, my craving did not budge. It stayed stubbornly, and I knew I wouldn't be able to face Nico properly. I needed to do something about it.

At dusk, I considered going into walmarts bathroom and taking care of things before I started home. But just then, a figure standing on a curb caught my eye.

Nico.

It wasn't, actually. But so close to him. The hair was the same color, though tamed. The built was spot on. Slim, short, skinny. His clothes were scandalous, but purposefully so, I noticed.

I was trying to figure it out in my mind, when suddenly his gaze turned to mine. I startled, but couldn't look away.

He grinned slowly at me, winking. And that's when a realized. That man was a hooker.

_~Alabaster's P.O.V.~_

Upon my silent invitation, the gorgeous man walked toward me hesitantly.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey there." I said huskily. He remained nervous, but curiously looked over my face. "Where's your partner? I know you have to have one. A man of your liking . . ." I flirtatiously ran a hand down his arm and watched the goosebumps raise.

"No, I don't have one." He said. I noticed his voice was lower. I was getting to him.

"Do you want one for tonight? For a small price, I'm sure I can be your type."

"Price?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Twenty five an hour. But there's one thing. You can kiss me anywhere you want, except the lips."

"Why not the lips?" He seemed truly curious. I fought back a scowl.

"Just my condition. Take it or leave it." I said with a careful tone.

The man seemed troubled. "I don't even know your name."

"Call me Alabaster." I said, trying not to get impatient.

"Alabaster. I'm Percy."

"Percy. I like that." I hummed seductively.

He looked at me, and I noticed his bright eyes had darkened. "Alright. But where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want." I murmured.

"Not my house. No where near water."

"I know just the place."

Once we where there, the man - Percy - had lost all hesitance, and he grabbed my hips and kissed my neck heavily. He was obviously the passionate type, I could tell, because he was focused more on pleasing me than him. Later, when he came, he groaned out another man's name. It made sense then. I was someone's substitute.

Afterward, as per usual with my customers after receiving my pay, I gave him my phone number.

"Call if you think you'd do it again." I purred. But I could tell from the pure guilt in his eyes he wasn't going to contact me.

"Thank you again." He muttered, not looking at me. The way he avoided me, my body and my eyes alike, made me feel a little like a crime scene.

And he left.


	9. The Fractured

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Fractured_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

That night, at four a.m., Percy awoke suddenly, his stomach twisting. "No, no, no. No." He muttered, sitting up quickly.

Percy tried to calm his breath, but it wasn't long before the pipes began creaking.

"Stop, stop." He begged himself helplessly. In a panic, Percy jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen downstairs. He bent over the trashcan and heaved, sticking two fingers down his throat. But even after he vomited, his stomach clenched. If anything, his actions did the opposite of his intentions, for they did not calm him down.

Percy realized there was water lapping on his ankles, and as he looked around, the green-eyed man saw that the sinks, the dishwater, and even the line to the ice maker were all flooded over, and creating an ocean of its own on the lower level of the house.

The man curled himself against the wall in a panicked defeat, resolved to just letting himself drown. As he hugged his knees, the steady rise of water was now level to mid-thigh.

"Percy?" Came a small voice from the hallway. The mentioned man jerked his head up to meet Nico's worried gaze. "Percy, how- are you- Percy, you have powers." He sounded surprised.

"Nico, leave." His voice sounded rough after his regurgitation. Percy examined the small boy. Though his small from was beginning to fill out, he stood with his hand resting on the ledge beside him.

"Percy, it's okay. I know you're scared, but if you let me, I can help you though this."

"Nico, leave!" He said louder, his body shaking from trying to fight the attack.

But Nico's eyes narrowed, and his voiced his objection. "I'm not leaving you like this." The water was now on his knees. But Nico seemed unaffected, and started walking forward.

"No!" Percy shouted. He raised his hands, palm facing Nico to show his objection, and a stream of water shot out from the churning lake under them and hit Nico's shoulder. The said hands fly up and cover Percy's mouth as the boy stumbled for balance. Small apologies tried to whisper their way though those hands, but Percy doubted he heard them.

Yet Nico continued forward persistently. Percy couldn't allow such a thing, and knew the only way to stop him.

With determination, Percy pushed his hands out toward Nico, and watched in agony as a jet of water hit his square in the chest. Nico fell to the floor, the water breaking his fall. He came up gasping.

"Go away!" Percy shouted.

"Shut up!" Nico screamed back, wading on his knees to the other. But Percy, with quick thinking, shot water to his face, making sure some went up into his nostrils.

Nico coughed and paused in his proceedings. But he looked at Percy with a fierce emotion. Anger.

Percy hoped that the look meant he was done, but no. Nico continued forward with that much more determination.

The green-eyed boy continued to shout objections and project water towards Nico, and the small boy pushed harder and harder till he was finally just a foot away from the man. Water was now up to Percy's collarbones. Nico's eyes went from anger to relief as he fell into his knees and fell forward in between Percy's knees.

The water flow stopped.

He curled into the body under him and buried his head into the crook of his neck, bringing his arms around to stroke his hair.

Percy sat for a minute, eyes slowly listing back into focus. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around Nico.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Shh . . ." Nico tightened the hand in Percy's hair, then pulled back and looked into Percys' eyes.

Percy contemplated if what he was thinking was also in Nico's mind, but was scared to test his theory. Luckily, Nico made it obvious it was.

Because suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Percy merely returned the kiss, afraid to startle him and break the moment. When Nico pulled away, he started apologizing.

"Hey, hey, hey." Percy shushed him softly. "It's okay. I'm glad you did that."

"You are?" Nico bit his lip.

"Yeah. In fact, I hope you do it again sometime."

Nico gave a small smile that made Percy's heart skip a beat. The boy nuzzled into the other. "Count on it."

Meanwhile, Will stood in the hallway with bloodshot eyes, knowing he would be the one to fix the waterlogged carpet and wood flooring. But he would start in the morning.

The next morning, much to Percy's horror, the lust infested him again. He tried all of his usual cures, but none worked for more than an hour.

As a last resort, he pulled out the business card from the other days' jeans and shot a text the the number.

_This is Percy. I'm looking 4 Alabaster?_

The response came quickly: _Yes, speaking_

Percy didn't know how to word it. _Wondering if your on duty right now . . ._

_Always am. But it's 30 an hour during school hours. Just my policy._

_Okay. Wanna meet up? Same place?_

_Kay_

Alabaster stood and waited. His phone went off, and he smiled at the content.

_Pop quiz in History 2day... I think I did well..._

_I'm sure you did, Bai Bai ;) love you_

Alabaster looked up and saw Percy staring at him. He wiped off any emotion from his face except a lusty one.

When they were finished, Percy couldn't even look at Alabaster.

The smaller of the two looked at the guilty one, curiosity building. "I have a question. You don't have to answer, but I'm curious."

"What?" Percy grunted, pulling on his shirt.

"What's your story? Why are you doing this? Who's Nico?"

"That's three questions." Alabaster waited. "Nico is a broken man that I have strong feelings for. One of those feelings, unfortunately, is lust. But he's not ready for that kind of relationship." Percy looked back at the naked prostitute. "You look like him."

"Oh." He was flabbergasted. "Well, I hope it works out for you." Alabaster said honestly.

"Yeah. Me too." And he left.

When Percy got home, he opened the door to Will's panicked face. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Jason, we left, and-and Fran was home, so we thought- but they're hurt."

Percy went further inside and saw Jason bent over an unconscious Frank, a dark puddle by his head.

"He's fine." Jason said firmly. "Hes just knocked out. Go get Nico."

Dread filled his stomach as he rushed up the stairs, and what he found confirmed his feelings.

Nico was twisted up in the sheets, naked and bruised. He looked at Percy, eyes void of emotion and full of tears. Anger started flooding him, raging inside of him stronger than any tide.

But Nico's lips parted in a whimpering utterance of the man's name, and as soon as his rage appeared, it vanished, replaced solely by a need to care for the other.

So he helped the small male out of the bed and changed the sheets, then helped Nico to the shower. Once everything was clean and most evidence removed, he dressed Nico and noticed dark, swollen bruises on his forearms.

"They're broken." Nico confirmed quietly.

Percy sighed heavily, grief aging his face in wrinkles. "I'll send Will up to heal them. I'm going to check on Frank."

And so Nico waited, bundled thoroughly in sweaters and blankets. Will showed up with a hesitant expression.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "In case you're wondering, Frank was hit with a blunt object to the cranium, rendering him unconscious. I ask as a friend for you not to be mad at him personally."

"I'm not." Nico said it as softly as he could, trying to show he trully only blamed one man - the one who did it to him.

"Okay. So, it's your ulna's that are fractured?" He came closer.

"Yes."

Suddenly, his expression was grim. "Whatever happens to me when I do this, don't make a sound. Ignore it."

"What?"

Before further questioning, Will reached forward and grabbed his wrists, murmuring a spell.

At the exact moment that Nico's bones mended, Will's cracked.

A close-mouthed groan sounded from him, and Nico gasped. Will looked at him as a warning, and he was silenced.

Nico suddenly understood. All things come with a price.

When Will finished, he started out of there quickly.

"Will." Nico stopped him, and he turned. "I found this position helped best." He raised his arms in a 'touchdown' pose, an understanding expression in his eyes. Will nodded his thanks and left.


	10. The Depressed

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Depressed_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

The next day was two days till Thanksgiving. Yet no one in the household could put themselves in the spirit of the holiday. A sheet of gloom settled over every individual. But none were as affected as Nico.

Though constantly cold, he flinched away from body heat. Though he tried to eat light meals, anxiety always forced the substances back up. Will had taken to keeping sharp objects away and hidden from him, just in case.

Will would have normally stocked the fridge for the upcoming holiday, bur felt too down to cook the traditional meal.

Jason was always near Frank, charting his recovery. He had been invited to celebrate with Leo, and was grateful for his endless cheer through the dark time.

Percy had begun seeking more and more comfort from Alabaster, to the point that the prostitute set a firm 'no' to Thanksgiving before Percy could ask.

Percy felt pure guilt around him, as well as Nico. He asked the boy several times if he could mend his bruises, but he refused.

"I'm sorry." Percy finally said.

Nico stared at him for a long moment, then looked back out the window. "You should see the other guy."

Both of them cracked a small smile.

In mid-afternoon, Will left to seek comfort from a walk in the woods. At the same location he had found Nico, something else laid there. After checking to see if it was still alive, he picked it up and brought it home.

Will knocked on Nico's door, and soon heard the small invitation inside. He opened the door and saw him and Percy sitting on the bed, Percy holding a bucket as Nico ate.

"I have a surprise." Will stated and handed the idem to him.

"Is this . . .?" Nico examined the phone in his hand and saw that it was indeed his, as well as worked, and had charge. He let out a breathless laugh. "It still works. How'd you - never mind. Thank you." He smiled brightly and Will took his leave.

"Nine missed calls, four texts, two voice mails. . . all from the same Virginia number." Nico looked at Percy, who smiled. "Would you mind if I called them back real quick?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." Percy eagerly moved the food and such from them.

Nico put it on speaker as it rang. The line picked up after three tones. "Hello?"

"Annabeth, hi. It's Nico."

He pulled the phone away as shouting and such filled the phone. "Reyna, get in here! Nico's on the phone!" She finally screamed. Nico was grinning like crazy.

"Nico, are you there?!" Came Reyna's voice.

"Yes, hey."

More screaming. "Where have you been? You went completely AWOL! How are you? How's Luke?"

Nico cringed, the excitement leaving his face. "I. . . Okay. Listen closely, alright?" His voice was small. "Luke. . . we aren't a thing anymore. Permanently. He-he hurt me. I mean, like, intentionally. In fact, I almost died. Wait, I did die, but I'm okay now. These people saved me, and I'm staying far away from him. I trust these guys, and they're helping me a lot."

Percy felt a flutter of happiness from his statement.

The other end was silent, and Nico knew the girls were looking at each other with concern, they way they always do.

Suddenly, Annabeth asked, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Nico looked at Percy hesitantly. "I don't plan to intrude on theirs."

"We're not having one this year." Percy pointed out. Nico corrected himself.

"We're flying you down, then. Call us tomorrow, I'll give you details, and bring down as many of your new friends as you can." Before Nico could reply, they both said bye and hung up.

As Nico informed his caretakers of his plans and their own invitations, he was made aware that Jason was to be with Leo, Will was going to his teacher Chirons' house, and Frank had to go back to work by the holiday.

Leaving only him and Percy.

When Nico told his friends of the fraction of men available, they had no problem with that and insisted the two of them came down and dined with them. And so the men had no choice but to agree.

The next day, both males were packed and waiting for the cab to pull up. They were standing in the front entry room, waiting with bags beside them.

"I . . ." Nico began. "I'll admit, I'm a little concerned."

Percy looked at him. "Why?"

"The last time I went to Virginia and came back, my life had destroyed itself and turned on me. What's to say it won't happen again?"

"I am." Percy said huskily. "I promised to protect you, remember?"

"And we saw how well that held up, huh?" Nico stated without hesitation. Then he saw his mistake.

Percy took a step back, looking as if he'd been hit in the face.

"Percy, I didn't mean that." He tried to mend. But Percy looked away.

He spoke with a faltering voice. "Yes, you did. And it's true. Damn, I'm just words without action. What the hell am I useful for?"

"Many things." Nico said softly.

"Oh? What? I can't protect you. I can't cook well. My power is uncontrollable and harmful. I'm physically hideous. I can't keep you warm. I just . . ."

"You are fine, Percy." Nico said harshly. His hands began to tremble, and a hardness grew in his eyes. "Your magic and your appearance are beautiful, your cooking is great, and you are the warmest being I've ever touched."

Percy wasn't listening anymore. "I couldn't protect you."

"It wasn't your fault." Nico said weakly.

"What good am I?" Percy repeated, worry etching his face.

"Stop." Nico managed.

"If this is the best I can be, I. . ."

"Stop it." Nico's eyes widened.

"I shouldn't even exist."

"Shut up!" Nico screamed. His hand flew up to Percy's face violently. He grabbed the frail boy's wrist and stopped the action. Startled eyes met Nicos' own. But instead of bright green, he saw dark blue.

Nico cried out and the other hand flew to cover his face. His body cringed away all it could, only restricted at the wrist.

Percy sobered quickly. "Nico."

The pale boy lowered his arm and slowly straightened his body. His head stayed dipped and his eyes wondered everywhere but to Percy's, including out the window for the cab. It wasn't there.

"Nico." Percy repeated. He lifted his hand in a slow manor, letting Nico see it as it rose up.

After a cautionary glance, he turned his head away slightly. But Percy persisted. He cupped the boy's cheek into his hand, and waited. It wasn't long before Nico leaned into it, sighing. He relaxed, resting into the large hand.

"I would never hit you. Never." Percy spoke in the softest voice he could, but it still sounded loud against his own ears.

"I know, it's just. . . I didn't see you." Nico put a subtle emphasis on you, speaking in a similar volume.

"I understand." Percy whispered.

He removed his hand and the two waited in silence.

The cab pulled up a few minutes later, and Percy started to gather the bags.

"Percy." Nico said, making him freeze. "You said you power is unmanageable, yes? And you explained that your mistakes were constant. But ever since the other night, you haven't had a single accident, have you?"

Percy stared at him as he thought about it. Nico was right.

But instead of saying this, Percy straightened and kissed Nico on the forehead. "Thanks to you."

With that, he picked up their bags and went outside.


	11. The Well-Fed

I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Well-Fed_

~Nico's P.O.V.~

After finally sitting on the plane next to Percy, I became nervous. I could see in Percy's eyes he was too.

"Have you ever been one a plane before?" I asked.

His green eyes flitted to my own. "No. Have you?"

"Yeah, but I still don't favor the travelling option. I'd rather railroad."

"My dad always took me boating; I'd rather the sea."

I grinned a little: of course he did.

"So, hey . . ." I started.

"Yeah?" His round eyes became curious.

"Reyna and Annabeth. . . they can be a bit overwhelming, okay? And it might be weird to say this, but, they're the closest thing to family I have anymore."

Percy smiled sincerely. "I understand. Don't worry - We'll get along well, if we can all like you." He poked my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile.

When the plane began to lift off the ground, Percy went pale and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his tightly until we leveled out. Neither of us tried to move our hands afterward.

The ride didn't last nine hours - we were unloading our bags by then. I texted Reyna to confirm she was there to give us a ride to their house, and she responded quickly.

I saw here leaning against her Lexus, hair braided per usual and wearing her favorite flowy purple shirt. She smirked at us.

When I was close enough, she embraced me. I knew how she was about public affection, so I returned it gratefully. Reyna let go and looked at Percy.

"I'm Reyna. And you are?"

percy turned his smile on full voltage. "Grateful to be off the plane." I saw as he then hesitated, hoping that was the right thing to say. But Reyna burst into friendly laughter.

"Flying was never my thing, either."

"Wasn't it difficult to reserve a flight on Thanksgiving?" I butted in.

"Nico," Reyna scolded. "didn't you see what you were flying on?"

I quickly looked over the paper, to find we were boarded on the Argo.

"Oh."

"Hm?" Percy was lost.

Reyna filled him in. "Annabeth designed the plane. We pulled a favor."

"Cool!" Percy brightened.

"So, shall we?" She opened the trunk to load our luggage, then instructed me into the passenger seat.

"I can't be asking anything I want to right now without Annabeth, so just talk to me about pointless stuff."

"What, now you're taking orders?" I smirked.

She returned it and jostled my shoulder.

I peeked back at Percy. I was afraid my and Reyna's chemistry would make him shy. But he looked happy and excited.

When we got to the house, Reyna informed us that Annabeth should be finisking up dinner. We hurried inside at the aroma of the turkey.

Our blonde friend greeted us at the door. She said a breathless "hi" and gave me a soul-squeezing hug. She then gave Reyna a hurried but loving kiss on the cheek. Annabeth then appeared protective as he pushed me away to see Percy. Her expression turned to one of surprise, as did Percy's.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Annabeth Chase?"

They both laughed and lunged forward into an embrace.

After a minute, Reyna asked to be filled in.

"Oh. Me and Annie went to the same summer camp in middle school."

"Yeah, at the end of the summer, this dummy kissed me underwater. When we came up, I told him I was gay." She laughed heartily, and Percy joined her. "We tried to stay in contact, but gay friends have trouble with the long distance thing."

"Wait," I turned to Percy. "You're gay?"

Percy blushed deeply. "Yeah."

"Oh." I blushed too.

Annabeth then pulled Percys hair and made a comment on how soft it stayed. Then she told me and Reyna to set the table.

"But don't touch the food!" She warned. We consented.

The bantering friends followed in when we were finished.

Annabeth had prepared a feast, all spread out on the island in the kitchen: The turkey, whole and glazed; stuffing drenched like a sponge in broth; richly orange mac and cheese; buttered mashed potatoes; a large bowl of gravy; brussel sprouts soaked in butter; califlower; a fruit tray, including pomergranites.

"Dessert is in the fridge, if we can manage." Annabeth said, a satisfied tone in her voice.

"This looks amazing, babe." Reyna kissed her girlfriend with gratitude.

"Mmm, guests first, now, lady."

"Oh, God, I always knew you could cook, Annie." Percy moaned with a deep inhale. He urged me forward to get my plate and followed eagerly. I laughed and dug in.

The food was amazing. The table was alive with conversation. Laughter around bites of food, questions concerning catching up on one another and meeting another (in Percy and Reyna's case), compliments, and loving words towards each other (Reyna even went as far as to say to Percy, "You're not bad." and Percy returned it).

Then it was time to voice what we were thankful for.

"Well," Annabeth started. "I am thankful for being reunited with old friends and new alike. I am thankful for waking up everyday with Reyna by my side. I'm thankful to know that one way or another, I am loved." She smiled at her empty plate and looked at Reyna.

"I am thankful for this house." Reyna chuckled. "This old, beautiful victorian house that stands for the liberty I am allowed so that I may share it with Annabeth. I'm thankful to have someone to put me in my place, when I don't know it, and to keep my ghosts away." Then she looked at me. Her eyes were misty. I've never seen them misty. "I'm thankful that you're okay." She looked away quickly and Anaabeth tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I . . ." I started. Everyone looked at me steadily. "I'm thankful for so much." I said lamely. Reyna smiled. "I'm thankful for having people who care for me. I'm thankful for you girls, that do so, so much for me. I am thankful for you, Percy. That you deal thing me. This broken, stupid mess I am. And you do so much, and try so hard. I'm thankful that, even after these last two horrific months, that I still wanna try too."

Percy blushed hard, but his gaze was steady, caring. "I'm thankful that I am here, right now, involved with you awesome people, eating awesome food, telling awesome jokes. I'm thankful that I'm not the only one that got sentomental." I saw then that Percy was moist in the eyes. He chuckled. "I'm grateful to be surrounded by this loving atmosphere. That I can see, the love, just, spreading through to everyone from another."

There was a strong silence as we all took in another's words. Finally, I said, "I'm grateful I'm not dead right now."

That did it. Everyone let out a sob, including myself. Annabeth got up and came around the table and hugged me, but not before percy could lean over and completely envelop me. Annabeth encircled her arms around us and even Reyna got up and joined.

After a solid five minutes, when everyone was dry-eyed, Reyna spoke in a cracking voice. "Dessert?"

We laughed and agreed.

There was never any alcohol, which I was glad for. But, there was oner thing. The egg nog.

Everyone drank it and drank it, washing down their cake, until no one was exactly normal in the mind. We were all giddy with the think drink.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in, then." Reyna said.

"We couldn't find the space for two guest rooms, but if you'd like, I can fix up the couch for one of you." She looked at Percy as if silently saying it would be him.

We spoke at the same time.

"That'd be great."

"No, it's fine."

They both looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've kinda been doing that for a while. Besides, I wouldn't want to get cold."

"You won't be cold. I can turn up the - Ow!" Reyna said, as Annabeth elbowed her.

"Of course. Great. Well, stay up as long as you need to. But I'll be turning in now. Reyna, you would be wise as to soon as well." She touched her girlfriend's elbow lightly before saying goodnight to us and leaving.

Reyna looked at me, rubbing her hands together. "You know the house. Do what you want. I'm going to go make love to my girlfriend."

"Wow! Okay. Thank you, for that." I said loudly. She winked and left.

I took Percy to our room, and we looked at each other and blushed.

"So, are we just gonna go to sle-"

I kissed him deeply, and I guess you can figure out the rest.


	12. The Shattered

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Shattered_

~Percy's P.O.V.~

Before I even opened my eyes, I remembered what happened.

I remembered the tangle of bodies and sounds of pleasure, and I remembered it twice. Because that was how many times it happened.

Twice. Already.

I opened my eyes to see his small body folded into mine, face peaceful and brushed with pink. I noticed how warm his body finally was. That he wasn't shivering, that he didn't possess goosebumps. Just, sleep.

Then I couldn't help but to think how naked I was. Exposed. Vulnerable. Imperfect.

And I would be all of these things ten times more once his eyes were on my again. Exposed to his opinions. Vulnerable to his words. Imperfect to his gaze.

As quickly as I could without disturbing him, I got out of the bed and searched around the bed. I picked it all up and separated mine from his and started dressing.

I had just gotten on my underwear and shirt when he spoke.

"I knew you'd regret it."

I put down the jeans and turned to him. His eyes were sad, his form a little more curled and covered. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that once it was over, you'd wake up and see the mess you've made and wish you didn't do it. Me."

"That's not it." I sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. He let me take it. "You're wrong."

"Then why are you getting dressed? Why are you not still beside me in the bed and here for when I woke up so we could take a shower together?"

"Because, Nico. . . " I struggled for the words. "I didn't want you to see me naked."

He sat up a little. "Why not?"

"Because - I don't know."

"Did you think I wouldn't want to see you?"

I didn't answer. He was right.

"Percy. . ." He said quietly. I averted my gaze instantly. "Look at me."

"I-I can't." My heart was thumping in my chest.

"Please?" He said it so sweetly that I couldn't help but look. He smiled at me. Then he pulled on my hand and made it so that I was laying beside him. I took a shaky breath as he put a hand on my heartbeat and whispered into my ear, "What is it that you are so self-conscious over?"

I didn't answer as he trailed the hand all over me. I tilted my had away. He just did this last night - what was so different now? But I knew that answer. The lights weren't dim. He couldn't see me well. Like he could now.

His hand suddenly glided over my waist and I squirmed. He paused, and I felt his eyes on me. "This?"

I sighed shakily.

"What's so bad about this perfect little curve?"

"I-" I opened my eyes. "I feel like a girl sometimes. My shoulders are so small, and my waist. . . I feel like I could've done more about that. I used to be bullied in middle school about being a girl." I finally sighed out.

". . . When I was twelve, my sister Bianca was killed. I stopped eating any appropriate way, and had been anorexic for years after that. Along with other things. . ." He trailed off, and I stared at him intently. "My point being, I understand the feeling of being too small." He gestured toward himself, the hundred pound body that was him.

"You wouldn't be you without that, though. It all tells your story." I defended.

Nico smiled widely at me. "Exactly my point."

I smiled at him at pulled him close.

When it was time to go home, Annabeth made us both swear to call them at least once a week (each). We sweared.

During the flight, me and Nico stole kisses from each other in between words. Yet I was a little distracted.

"What's on your mind, Percy?" He suddenly murmured.

"I just. . . are we, er, official?"

He smiled. "I like to think we are."

"Good." I smiled as well, and took a kiss. Just means I have to do one thing.

~Alabaster's P.O.V.~

Two days after Thanksgiving, he approached me by what I thought was pure coincidence, due to the perfect timing - on my way to my day job.

Percy met my eyes from across the street and smiled. I tried to ignore him. Though I was a little bewildered - his guilt usually caused him to avoid me. This was either really good or really bad. Or both.

He brushed my elbow and said my name, trying to get me to turn around.

"We agreed not to acknowledge each other when I'm off duty." I said simply.

"Yes, but this is important. Please?"

I led him away from the flow of morning commute. "What, then?" It came out harsh.

He paid no attention. "I wanted to tell you, me and Nico, it worked out. We're in a relationship."

"Oh." My stomach dropped. I knew what came next, from a guy like him.

"Well, I want to be honest, and, I can't - I will no longer be in need of your services."

"I'm. . . so happy for you, Percy." But what about me? I'll be losing my main source of income. . . it's not just me anymore. . .

"Thanks." He grinned. "So then, um, a little parting gift. . ."He pressed a think envelope into my hand, and I instantly felt guilty.

"I can't take this." I tried to hand it back, but he evaded me.

"Sorry. What's done is done. Thanks again." And he left.

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Percy had a few more errands to do that day in town, so he didn't get home till after dinner. He started towards his (and now Nico's) room, bags in hand, ready to embrace his new lover.

But a voice stopped him. "Percy, could I bother from you a moment of time?" Will sat in the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Percy approached with dread in his stomach.

"Where have you been?"

"I had some errands to run." He lifted the shopping bags as evidence.

"I don't just mean today. I mean, lately. You've not been around much. I don't understand."

"What are you asking me, Will?" Percy asked roughly.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you? Someone other than Nico?"

Percy couldn't help himself. He spilled the whole story: His lust, Alabaster, all of it.

"Oh, Percy. . . What about Nico?" Will's voice was thick.

"Will, please. I called it off. I wouldn't do that to Nico."

Just as he finished, Nico came down the stairs to get a drink of water. He froze in his tracks at the sound of voices. He had heard his name.

"So then . . .?" Will's voice.

"He was just a piece of ass, Will. I don't have affection for him." Percy's voice said firmly.

Nico's breath caught. The sentence made him stagger back.

"So, you're over him?"

"I never did." He replied casually.

Nico had heard all he thought he needed to hear. He ran back up the stairs.

"Now, Nico on the other hand. . . " Percy smiled. "I think I feel quite a bit of adoration for him. He makes me feel so special. And I hope one day, I can make him feel the same way."

Will smiled. "Good luck, then, Perce. I hope it works out."


	13. The Disbeliever

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Disbeliever_

~Nico's P.O.V.~

The words rang through my brain. Over, and over, and over . . . I couldn't hear anything else. It was morning now, and he had come lay beside me. I was relieved that he was too tired to try to spoon me. I didn't think I could take it.

Or maybe, that's just it. He didn't want to. I _am_ just a piece of ass. . .

The thought made my chest cramp, and my eyes burn. I knew I was about to cry again.

_Dammit, so weak . . ._

I get up quietly and leave. I go to the kitchen at first, but then think better of it when I see Jason and Leo in there, on the verge of a make out. I hear them finishing up plans for another date as I leave.

I retreat to the bathroom instead, sighing heavily. The shock and depression have registered and passed, and now I'm just hurt. So, so hurt. Because the one person I thought I could live for is using me.

It hurts too much to happen a second time.

_Emotional hurt sucks. It's often replaceable in turn for physical . . ._

There it is. That part of me that tells me exactly what I can't stand to hear.

I try to reason. I can't do that. If not to Percy, then to the other members of the house, that put so much effort into me. I should just call Annabeth and Reyna. They can help me.

_No. Annabeth would side with Percy. And Reyna would too, for her._

I squeeze me eyes shut, and don't think.

Don't think.

Don't think . . .

When I open my eyes, all I can do is look for a weapon. Anything. Just makes sure it slices.

But all of those are put in protective cases, protective drawers, protected rooms. Anything that would work is in the kitchen.

I sob pathetically. I just want to . . .

Feel better. God, it hurts.

The pain is so intense that I can see lights popping in front of my eyes. I'm hyperventilating. I think I'm panicking.

I slump against the wall facing the sink and pass out.

I wake up to the door being opened and a thick voice saying, "I'm coming in."

I look up drowsily at Frank's wide eyes. We only look there for a moment before he's searching me. I can hear the list checking in his head.

Not naked. Not bleeding profusely. Just asleep.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head. He looks behind him, as if questioning if Percy knows I'm in here.

I wonder if he knows. I wonder who does.

I shudder with dread, then don't stop. I'm fucking freezing.

That's when I lose it. Because I wasn't cold for a while. I had warmth without realizing it. And now it's done.

Instead of sobbing uncontrollably, I go limp, eyes looking a thousand miles behind Frank.

His face clenches in worry. "Um, should I go get Percy?"

I focus in on him again. "No." My voice is far, but it's more than my detachment. It is at least four times quieter than it was yesterday.

He sucks in his bottom lip. Something's wrong. He knows it. But I don't think he knows why. I decide that even if I can't trust him like I tried to trust, I can trust him the most in the household.

"Can I help you, then? You look cold."

I nod, zoning out again.

He scoops me up easily and goes in the hall. He heads towards mine and Percy's room, but I squeeze his bicep. "No." I whimper.

He inhales quickly, then turns to his own room. I'm on his bed now. The smells are a lot less ocean like here. Much more musky. And a little bit like dog.

He looks at me cautiously, and I wonder if I'm intruding. But he goes and gathers extra blankets nonetheless.

After he stacked them on me, he stands there awkwardly.

"Please," I say. That's all he needs.

His body is heavy, and the mattress knows it. But he is a heat lamp. So, so warm. Arms wrap around me. Comfort is not something I can feel right now, but I know it's there as I bury my face in his chest.

When I wake up, I am still numb. Then I realize something woke me.

Frank is looking at the doorway, face red. Percy is there.

"You could have woke me up." He looks hurt.

"But he . . ." Frank trails off in hesitation. He didn't want to be the one to say it. I didn't want him. I shift uncomfortably. Frank sees me awake.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asks quietly.

I can just look at him. That's the only answer I can give him.

"Nico." I hear Percy's voice, so soft, and I fold myself back into Frank. He tenses, and I feel like a jerk putting him in the middle of this. "Are you hungry yet?"

"No."

"Well . . . would you like anything?" He touches my shoulder and I squirm out of the touch.

"Don't touch me."

Frank instinctively puts his hand over where Percy touched me, and I don't move his hand away.

Percy is stunned. I don't have to see it to know.

". . . Nico?"

"Get out." I say firmly.

There is a pause, then he leaves. Quickly.

Frank eases me away to look me in the eye.

"He was crying."

Then he sees I am too.

_~3rd Person's P.O.V.~_

Pipes.

Pipes are bursting everywhere. Will is having a field day fixing them, and even Jason is doing some manual work, mopping and picking up water. They are frustrated.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asks Will. "Why is he losing it?"

"He was doing so good . . ." Will says desperately.

Jason looked at the floors and decided he had a moment to go try and subdue the man.

"I'm going in." He said seriously. He quickly made an instant hot chocolate and went upstairs.

Percy was on his bed sobbing.

"Percy?"

Ignored.

"Percy."

Ignored.

"_Percy_." He gathered static into his fingers and jabbed Percy's thigh.

"Ow!" He jumped and whirled around. "Fuck!"

Jason may have been a bit rough, especially with Percy's sensitivity to electricity. Water and lighting, and all . . .

"Next time, don't ignore me." He made the man sit up and take the hot chocolate. "Now what's wrong?"

Percy was glad for the hot chocolate, mainly because it had those marsh mellows. He sniffled.

"Nico won't let me near him. And he won't eat. I'm worried about him."

Will was now in the doorway.

"Well, what could be bothering him?" Jason asked. "Do you think Luke did something?"

"Maybe." Percy sighing shakily. "But he doesn't react like this. He wants me near, not away from him."

"Percy." Will said sternly. "Do you think he heard our conversation from last night?"

Percy's grip loosened on the hot chocolate. Luckily, Jason caught it. "No. No, that would be . . ."

He thought it over. It was plausible.

"Bad." He quickly got up and went back to Frank's room.

"Frank, I need to talk to Nico privately." He said sternly.

Nico tensed, and Frank was suddenly on guard.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." He wasn't trying to keep the man away. He was just stating the truth.

"Please, Frank. I need to fix this."

Frank waited, then got up. Nico grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go." He whimpered breathlessly.

Frank looked at him calmly. "I'll be right outside."

"Frank, I need you." Nico trembled.

Franks smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. "No, you don't." And he left.

Percy was hurt by Nico, and a little confused about Frank. But he ignored it.

"Nico, I figured out why you're upset, okay? I know you heard me and Will in the kitchen."

Nico's chest tightened.

"Let me explain. I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Nico said firmly.

"_Please_, Nico. Listen."

"No, you listen!" Nico said loudly, finding the strength in his anger to sit up. "You hurt me with those words, Percy. How could you do that do me, knowing full well what you were doing to me? You think I can take that?" A sob escaped him after his spiel, but he held the rest at bay.

Percy was also crying. "I was trying to protect you. He doesn't mean a thing to me. You do. You mean so much to me."

Nico was confused. "What?"

Percy paused. "What what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"You using me for sex."

Percy jerked back. "What!?"

"What?"

"No, I thought - I thought we were talking about Alabaster.

"Who's Alabaster?"

"The prostitute."

Nico jerked back. "What!?"

Percy recited the story, ending with, "He was just a piece of ass."

"You . . . you weren't talking about me when you said that last night?"

"Of course not!"

There was a pause, then they both gave out a cry/laugh.

"So, you're okay with what I did?"

"Well, I mean, you haven't seen him since we had sex."

"Of course not."

"And you won't ever again?"

"I already told him that it was done."

"And . . . and you love me?" Nico spoke quietly.

Percy's eyes became lidded. "More than anything, I do."

Another mutual cry/laugh. Then they kissed.

They walked out of the room together, and Frank looked at Nico with an innocently concerned look.

"Nico?"

"I'm okay." He sniffed. "We're okay."

"Oh." Frank said.

Nico gave Frank a quick hug. "Thanks for today."

"Yeah." Frank replied distantly.

The two boyfriends went into the kitchen.

Frank was left in the hallway.


	14. The Return of the Violent

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Return of the Violent_

~3rd persons P.O.V.~

Frank's flight had been cancelled, due to the weather conditions of the landing site. Will was supposed to see him off. Now, the flight was hours away, and Percy decided to join the couple. He knew that Frank was going to be away for a longer time period than usual.

Jason offered to stay home for the day, and that they could spend the morning together as well.

Nico hated the thought of being a hindrance. He privately confronted Jason about it, telling him that he should go out with them, that he would be okay.

"It's alright, Nico." Jason smiled. "I don't mind. I could actually use a day of chillin' right about now."

Thus Nico consented.

It was eleven in the morning now, as they all left, Percy with tender goodbyes towards his lover. He made Nico promise to eat. The group was to grab lunch, then hang out before Frank's flight at 3:15, and because it is an unpredictable airline service, weren't expected home until 5:00 or 6:00.

Nico and Jason had a silent agreement not to bother each other in their lazy days. Nico went upstairs to his room. He was bundled in clothing, but still felt the absence of Percy's body heat. He huffed out his cheeks, powdered with a blush. He already missed him.

* * *

It was not long after that Nico went into the kitchen to fix his lunch. He heard a phone ring, but knew the tone was not the landline. It was Jason's cell.

He picked it up and spoke a soft hello. There was a pause, then, "What? Is he okay? . . . Oh, my God. . ."

Nico hurried into the room. Jason was pacing, head in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked quietly.

"Leo was with our friend Piper, and they got into a bad car accident. They're both in surgery." Jason looked horrified. He paused and listened into the phone. "They don't think Piper's gonna make it."

"Oh, God..."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't go down there."

Nico listened intently.

"I-I have this friend, he's s-sick, I need to make sure he's -"

"Go."

"Huh?" Jason glanced up at him, and Nico saw disarray. His entire demeanor had changed. Nico knew this feeling. He had once lost two of his closest friends in a car accident. And the thought of losing Percy...

"Go, Jason. I will be okay. He wouldn't try anything this early." Nico assured him.

Jason hesitated, then turned to the phone. "I will be there in twenty minutes." Then he hung up.

"Nico..."

"Don't say anything. You need to get ready; you have places to be."

Jason gave him a look of gratitude, before he went to his room. Nico went upstairs also, vowing to eat later.  
Jason called out to him before leaving the house.

* * *

When Jason got there, a nurse named Emily told him of Piper's passing. Jason did well remaining calm, as he was not as close to Piper as Leo was. He asked to be filled in about the accident.

"Piper was driving. "Nurse Emily started. "They ran a red light and were hit on the driver's side with a Subaru. None of the other party needed special care. Scratches and the likes. Piper McLean came in unconscious, but the boy - Leo - was still very alert. He was practically shouting in pain, but was determined to tell a nurse that took him back that it was his fault. That he was looking for something and couldn't find it, that Piper tried to help. We had to put him under for surgery at that point."

"Jesus..." Jason wiped his face.

"I know this is hard. Piper's wounds were untreatable, though we tried our best. Leo's condition was just a few broken bones, internal bleeding, and a concussion. He should come out of this fine. The doctor will recommend him a therapist when he wakes up. Since he was so troubled by the event..."

At this point, Jason wasn't listening. He was too busy with the conflicting emotions of relief and sorrow.

* * *

Nico was soon a bit overwhelmed with the absence of things to do, and was making a list of hobbies that he would delve into that day.

But as he corrected his spelling, the door opened downstairs.

In came a man with heavy, uneven steps.

Drunken steps.

Jason had forgotten to lock the door in his rush. And Nico was now defenseless.

Luke came into the room shortly after the terror set in. Nico had only ever seen him this drunk when the last time he raped him was, before the woods. But it was enough against Nico.

"Luke, please." His voice shook so strongly he was amazed he could understand himself. "Don't do this. Not again." His entire being was shaking, almost unable to hold itself up.

Luke made eye contact, briefly. "I have a surprise for you." He growled.

Nico nearly dropped. A half-formed memory of hearing those words, then an empty bottle was being pushed into him, glass breaking under the pressure, and a pain incomparable springing through him. Nico came back with a jolt.

"Please!" He said, backing away further. But Luke's own advances where unhindered. He continued forward and grabbed Nico's hair, throwing him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

When Percy got home, he was instantly aware that something was wrong. Jason's car was gone, and the house was quiet.

He went up to his room before Will could notice that the atmosphere had shifted, and the sight that met him was wholly unwelcome.

Percy's first thought was that he was dead.

"Will!" He yelled loudly, hysterics quickly setting in. "Will!"

Will ran upstairs to the horrid sight, and all of his breath lost his body.

Nico was bound to the headboard by the wrists, lying on his stomach naked. His body was more marked with injuries than they have ever faced. Blood covered almost half of his skin; vomit covered the pillow under him; the mess against the covers was incomprehensible.

"Will, help him!" Percy had not calmed at all. He rushed forward, but moved ever so slow to touch Nico. His body was hot and tense, and flinched under his touch. Percy had never felt as relieved as that moment, when he knew that Nico was alive.

He quickly set to unbinding him, and Nico made a series of pained noises, assuring the men that he was both alive and conscious. His body was spazzing from stillness to sporadic shudders.

Once Nico's hands were free, he reached behind him, reaching for his own ass. That's when Percy saw the bright green object. That's when he heard the buzzing.

Once the toy was removed from Nico - with much crying and groaning - it was shut off and thrown into the trashcan.

Will moved in to help at this point, healing small, unnoticeable things. As the wounds removed themselves from the boy and printed themselves into Will, he hoped that is was aiding enough until he could get Percy out of there.

Just then, Jason came home.

His reaction was similar to the other household residents. But at this point, Nico was shuddering out dry sobs and exhaling cries of pain.

Percy turned on him instantly.

"Where the fuck were you?" His tone was low and serious, eyes wide. "Where the _fuck_ were you?"

Jason quickly explained the tragedy that he had left for, the urgency of his leave, the encouragement to do so from Nico himself.

Percy was then fast to assure him that he wasn't at fault for that. He would've done the same. He was just so devastated.

"I understand." Jason said. "And that's why you should stay out of the room for a while. Look." Jason signaled at the water rising from everywhere. "You need to clean this up, while me and Will handle this. We will get you the moment he is stable."

"The hell you will." Percy objected. "That's my boyfriend. I need to make sure -"

"Percy, I get it, okay?" Jason looked at him with pain. "I get it. You don't want to feel helpless right now. That's your boyfriend, and you want to personally make sure he's okay. But you need to think about what your best part would be. That's staying out of the way, and cleaning up the water. Okay?"

"...Okay." Percy consented.

* * *

Will glanced behind him as the door re-opened.

"Is he busy?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah. You're good now." Jason assured the other blonde. "Do your thing, I got you."

"Thanks." Will said, already re-focused on Nico.

He was quick to heal his tortured entry, and well as the major broken bones. At that point, he fell back.

"I can't-" He rasped. "Shit shit, shit. . ."

"I understand." Jason said, picking him up swiftly. "I'll make sure you aren't seen."

And they weren't. Jason laid Will in his own bed, and returned to the room. He removed off of the bedding, and called Percy in.

"That was all Will could do for now. He is not in any pain, but make sure that he is comfortable. Clean him up, and don't put him back on the bed. I'll get some fresh bedding for you guys, but you need to move him to the living room tonight." Jason instructed the raven-haired man.

"Okay." Percy was quick to clean his lover, and they were soon bundled together in blankets in the living room. Nico had never held him so weakly, but also not as closely, as he was in that moment. And Percy could only do the same.

He was thinking about the horrors that would befall Luke as soon as Nico said he could inflict them.


	15. The Fevered

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Fevered_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Percy couldn't sleep.

I mean, really, could you expect him to?

He knew that Nico wouldn't let him do anything to Luke. But he was still fantasizing about how to kill him. If only he could; it was the only way he could think of to end this. This torture that Nico couldn't escape.

Percy bit his lip as he thought of it again. He couldn't help but blame himself. Not for the whole thing, but for the amount of suffering that he had to endure that day. He was supposed to be home at 5:00. But they didn't come back till 7:15.

When did Luke get there? How long had he been stuck there?

Percy eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Percy woke up slowly, hot and drenched in sweat. He rolled out off of the couch, eyes barely open. It was the middle of the night. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face was red with heat.

He splashed his face with water before he remembered the evening before. He went back to the living room and looked at Nico. He seemed to be having a bad dream.

Percy brushed his hair out of his eyes. His hand came back wet. He looked closer. Nico was crying. He wasn't trembling, necessarily, but he was trying to. Percy touched his forehead.

He was burning up.

Percy ran back to the bathroom and got the thermometer. He opened Nico mouth and put it under his tongue. He was not cooperative. Nico tried to spit it out, and twisted away, but Percy held him still, despite his cries.

Jason came in, turning the light on, just as the thermometer beeped a temperature out.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

107.3.

Percy went white. "Get Will. Quickly."

Jason rushed out without question.

Percy couldn't think. Why did he have a fever? How was it so high?

Will came in, looking exhausted.

"What's wrong?"

"He has a fever. It's 107.3." Percy rushed out.

Will sobered up immediately. "That's a fatal temperature."

"Why? Why is he fevered?" Percy pulled the blanket off of the small boy. He cried out loudly. But as much as Percy wanted to make him calm down again, he had to find out.

"Would it just be from exhaustion?" Jason questioned as they approached.

"No. Maybe an open wound that got infected... But for the fever to rise so quickly, that's so rare…" Will pondered.

"Stop!" Nico shouted hoarsely as Percy searched his body for open wounds. Nico suddenly reached forward and hit Percy square in the jaw, making him stumble back.

"He thinks I'm Luke." Percy said suddenly, holding his bruising jaw. "He's too fevered to realize – we can't treat him if he thinks –"

"There." Will interrupted. Jason grabbed the arm that Nico had thrown out. There was a slash on the boy's bare side, wide open. Blood soaked the covers. The cut was rose red around it.

"Oh God…" Percy pushed back forward before Will could stop him. "Will, don't let him die." He had saw the cut when he cleaned his lover, but it was closed, harmless.

Will looked at the wound in a focused manor. Finally, he said, "Percy, you have to heal that cut. You have to convince him that it's you so that I can heal him." He looked at Jason. "I'll need to heal the fever and the exhaustion. All of it."

Jason looked at him steadily. "Will…"

"I know. I have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Percy said. "Can it wait until we heal Nico?"

"No." Will said. He made Percy look at him. "The reason that you can't be around when I heal has not been because of the water. We trust you with that, and always have. But my real limitation to the healing – I receive what I take away. Just for a few hours, anyway."

"But… then…" Percy blinked.

"Yes. All of it. His stomach, his arms, all of it. You knew that I could raise someone from the dead, but that would mean that it would kill me. That's my limit." Will looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I wanted to tell you, but then when a situation like this arose, you wouldn't let me do it."

"…If you heal Nico right now, you would die?" Percy asked quietly.

"It is likely." Will said. "I would look just like him, and would have to be cared after thoroughly. After a few hours, it would leave me, and I will be fine. Just tired, of course. If I live through four hours at most after I heal this, I will be fine."

Percy looked at Nico. "That's… a big gamble."

"Indeed." Will said. "But I'm willing to do it."

"I'll take care of Will afterwards, of course." Jason said. "I'll run a bath and keep him in there till he's better."

"Guys…" Percy said. He looked troubled.

"See? This is why we wouldn't tell you." Will teased lightly. "Ye of little faith…"

"Heal his cut, Percy." Jason said. "Let's hurry, before it gets worse."

Percy clenched his jaw and nodded. He drew water from the faucet in the bathroom gently, trying not to break it. He didn't. The water eased out and spread itself across Nico's wound. He whimpered, and Percy realized that the water must feel so cold.

"It's alright, Nico. It's me, Percy. I'm going to make you better. It's all gonna feel better soon." He coaxed him, and was relieved to watch Nico relax into Percy's touch. "Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered. The cut was then closed up nicely.

Percy turned around to see Will in his underwear. Jason had already left to start the water. Will sniffed.

"Okay. I need to be quick. And if I don't take all of it, Nico will not get better. So don't you dare stop me."

"Percy nodded curtly in agreement. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Just keep him calm."

"Alright."

Will leaned forward and hovered his hands over Nico. His eyes were focused, concentrated. Percy kept whispering to Nico, holding his face in his hand, letting Nico relax. He was still shivering so much that Percy was wondering if Will had started.

Then Will's hands shook. His brow was crunched, and shoulders hunched. Percy bit his lip for a moment, then kept talking.

"You're gonna feel better. I'm going to take care of you, and when you wake up, I'm going to have some soup ready, and I'll hold you so close…"

Nico was still now, but in turn, Will was shuddering.

"Will…" Percy said now.

"Don't." Will struggled out. "I have to f-finish."

Percy ran his thumb over Nico's cheek and heard him sigh. Nico was unconscious now.

Jason came in and saw Will as he swayed. Jason rushed forward and went to pick him up.

"No." Will pulled away, sweat running down his face. "Almost."

"He needs to stop." Percy said desperately, watching Will's eyes unfocus.

Jason stared steadily at Will, waiting.

Almost immediately, Will fell over. But when Jason picked him up, he objected, claiming there was only a little bit more to do.

Jason sat him by the sleeping boy, and after a minute, Will said he was finished. Jason hurried them off to the bathroom.

"Make sure Nico rests for a while." Jason instructed.

And Percy did so.

As he laid back down with him, Nico stirred.

"Percy?" He asked in a tight whisper.

"Hey, Nico." He acknowledged softly.

"Percy…"

"Yeah?"

Their eyes met, and Percy saw the tears in his lovers eyes.

"Make Luke stop." He breathed. Then he fell back asleep without another word.

But it was all Percy needed.


	16. The Self-Controlled - Sort Of

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Self-Controlled - Sort Of_

~Percy's P.O.V.~

I quickly went to tell Will and Jason where I was going.

"Vomit." Will shuddered out.

"What?"

"T-The reason it was i-infected, he got v-vomit in the wound." Will explained. He then passed out.

"Jesus." Jason said.

I left shortly after.

It didn't take long for me to find Luke's house.

I almost kicked it down in my anger, but I just took a deep breath and knocked. There was a long pause, then a crash, then the door opened.

Luke stood there, in his full ice pack-and-bathrobe glory. His eyes were bloodshot red around the dark blue orbs that Nico had learned to fear. These eyes were glaring at me in annoyance.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked gruffly. "Finally decided to kill me? To pay me off to move out of country? Well?"

I looked over his shoulder, into the mess of a house - clutter covered the floor - and decided against going in. I crossed my arms as I looked at Luke. "Let me buy you a coffee."

He stood there, glowering and me, before he groaned, pinching the skin between his eyebrows, screwing his eyes shut. "Fine. Gimme five minutes." He then promptly shut the door in my face.

Neither of us spoke the whole way there, into when we were seated. Even still it was silent. All the way up until the waitress took our order.

It was then Luke turned to me. "You're wasting my time. Get on with it."

"Like you have anywhere else to be?" I asked bitterly.

He stared at me in a way that tried to come of as threatening, but his eyes were too tired.

I turned my head away from him, unable to put up with his pitiful act. "You won't stop." I stated. "You won't stop hurting Nico." At the sound of his name, Luke's eyebrow twitched. "He had that _thing_ in his ass for over _seven_ hours. He was exhausted, and with the open wounds that got infected by his own vomit, he caught a fever. His body temperature can't handle fevers, Luke. Especially when they are 103.7 decrees." I was spitting out the information like insults, slaps, now watching the man. "He almost died again, and now my friend Will could possibly die instead."

He was silent for a while, staring at me. Then he nodded at my chin. "He do that to you?"

I was trembling in my rage. Had he ignored me?

That's when the waitress brought Luke's coffee. I got a moment to take a breath.

"Yes." I said shakily after she left.

"Why?"

I steadied my gaze. "He thought he was defending himself, in his fever."

"You mean he thought you were me?" He looked surprised. "Meaning, in his mind, he hit me?"

I waited.

"He never tried to hit me." He breathed out. "Not after I hit him."

I clenched my hands into fists under the table.

"The point is, that I am asking you to stop. Stop touching him, stop trying to kill him, and never show him your face again." I said it firmly, with warning. "He told me not to use violence to solve this, for whatever reason, and that is the only reason you aren't dead right now." He looked at me with a stupid look that said he didn't think I would. "But the next time you lay a finger on him, I will kill you."

"What's your beef?" He said, angry. "Why is that stupid little bitch so important to you that you are doing this? He's mine, and I can do whatever I want to -"

I was standing so quickly that he didn't even get to register it. My hand curled around the collar of his shirt, and I held my face near his.

"No." I growled. "He is not yours. He is mine, and he is only mine because he gave himself to me, willingly. Unlike you, I have his consent to enter him, and unlike you, I am in love with him beyond my own imagination."

"S-sir?" A waitress nearby questioned, her voice panicked.

I let him go and reached in my pocket, slapping a five on the table.

"You've been warned." I said darkly turning to walk away. But from the last expression in Luke's eyes, I knew that I'd done no good.

By the time I got home, Jason was smiling.

"It's mainly passed by now. It won't be fatal. He still needs a while to let it pass, then a longer amount of time to rest. But once that's done, I'll make him some chicken soup to regain his ener-"

I cut him off and told him that I would make the soup, and that at that point he should rest too.

"I don't want you do have to do that..." He replied.

"Well, I'm about to make some for Nico and wake him up, so I'll just make sure there's enough left for him too."

Okay." Jason smiled, and went back to tending to Will.

After the aforementioned soup was prepared, I brought it upstairs to Nico, easing him awake.

He looked up at me carefully, back to his hesitant and terrified self.

"Hey, you." I said softly, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He tried to sit up, and I helped him gently.

"Percy." He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You have to talk to Luke." He said desperately.

"I already did." I assured him. "I got him a coffee and we sat down to talk."

"...Do you think it worked?" He asked quietly.

I bit my lip, considering lying. And I would've, because it would mean that Nico would sleep better. But he saw through me.

"Oh." He said. "Thank you for trying, then." He swallowed, looking away. I could see his eyes tearing up.

"Are you cold? Or hungry? I made soup. Hopefully that will solve both problems." I tried to stay cheerful, but overall, my tone fell flat on the ends, desperate.

"Percy, I can't do this." He said, letting out a sob.

I quickly set the bowl on the nightstand and went forward, brushing his tears away. "Hey, hey hey..."

But he wouldn't stop.

"I can't keep doing this. I don't want to be his toy." He sobbed uncontrollably, and I helped him lay back down.

I got under the covers with the boy and held him, letting him cry it out. It didn't take long before I was crying, too. I tried to hide it, of course. But the heartbreak I felt, knowing that I was fruitless in my aiding, knowing that Nico was so scared, so sad, was overwhelming.

By the time Nico was done, the soup was cold, and he had fallen asleep.


	17. The Flower Boy

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Flower Boy_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Three days after the encounter, Nico was sick again.

He was not eating and could barely hold down water. Even with Percy and a heated blanket, he shivered in his sleep.

Nonetheless, he held Percy close to him. He was scared out of his mind, and hardly let the man leave him unless absolutely necessary.

Percy feared for his well-being. He was so small again, and couldn't stand up without support.

He had fully relapsed.

It was after those three days, that Percy had his heart broken behind compare.

Nico looked up at him. "Percy. There's something we should discuss."

"And what would that be?" He asked quietly, smiling smally.

"I can't do this anymore." He said, eyes unfocusing.

Percy sucked in his lips. "Yeah, you say that a lot." His voice stuttered.

"I am trapped in an utter Hell of fear and abuse. I am trapped here with an Angel. This Angel, he makes this Hell seem okay. But then a Demon comes around, and breaks that comfort the Angel provides.

"And I am forced to consider, what is better: Hell with a Demon and an Angel, or, an Afterlife with only a figment of that Angel, but without the Demon?"

Nico again looked up into Percy's eyes. "I think I'd go with the Afterlife."

It took Percy a few moments to really think about this. Then he stuttered out a response. "Are you saying, that... you want to die?"

Nico bit his lip, and nodded.

Percy shot up. "God, no - Nico -"

"Percy, do you remember Thanksgiving?" Nico blurted out, interrupting his lover. "When I said that I was thankful not to be dead?"

Percy's heart pounded.

"I know that, there was emotion behind that statement." Suddenly, a tear fell down Nico's face. His next sentence came out strangled. "I just, don't feel it anymore."

And Percy's heart stopped.

It shattered into tiny pieces. It pounded itself into an explosion, and bursted. It threw itself down to the pit of his stomach, looking for an escape. His blood ran cold from the absence of it.

Then the doorbell rang.

They should've ignored it, but Percy was all too eager to leave this conversation. He stumbled out of the bed and down the stairs, trying to calm the heaving breaths he took.

Behind that door stood Luke.

Luke's face was pummeled to a pulse, bruised and swollen. He stood there, head bowed, eyes up at Percy. There was a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"I-Is Nico home?"

And Percy was blind with rage.

His hand was around the blonde's throat before he could think. He spit words at him. "You sorry piece of shit - what do you think you're doing - you're the reason he's ready to die -"

"Percy?" Nico's startled voice came from behind him, eyes wide at the men as he leaned against the wall.

Percy faltered, letting go of Luke. The blonde gasped for breath. He had been still the whole time. "Nico, go back upstairs -"

"I need to talk to you." Luke said suddenly, looking at Nico. "Privately."

"The hell you will -" Percy turned to him again, bearing his teeth in anger.

"Settle down, Pretty Boy. You can watch. But don't listen in. This is between me and Nico."

"Alright." Nico said. "Percy will be watching. But I'll hear you out."

"Nico -"

"Please, Percy." Nico said. He lowered his voice, even though Luke could still hear. "Can't you tell? He's not drunk."

Percy looked back at the man, and confirmed that he could hold eye contact, and despite his beaten face, he was well-dressed and clean.

Percy moved to the base of the stairs and sat.

Nico looked unsteadily at Luke, first his face, then the flowers, then back up to his face.

"Did Percy do that to you?" He asked stoically.

Luke's mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "Actually, no. Pretty Boy barely laid a finger on me, and didn't leave a mark."

Nico looked confused, and felt oddly disappointed. "Then...?"

"It, was actually, well, Thalia. She's back in town."

"Why'd she beat you?"

"Well, for you."

Nico was stunned. Once Luke and himself began getting close, Thalia had started hating Nico, and left the friend group.

Luke explained. "She had maintained contact with Annabeth, since they were so close. She had apparently caught word about what happened to you. She came down here and beat my ass into the ground."

"Wow." Nico breathed.

"She forced me to sober up, clean up, and come apologize." Luke held up the flowers. "These were my idea."

"Keep him. "Nico suddenly bristled. "If you think I'll accept your apology -"

"No, not accept. Just, believe." Luke held up his hands. "I'm just here to tell you that I won't be seeing you again. Ever, if I can help it. I'm, well, I'm moving in with Thalia."

"God." Nico said. "So you can hurt her?"

"No." Luke said, sighing in frustration. "I'm - ugh - I'm going to get better. And I think she can help me with that."

Nico was silent.

"So, yeah. This is goodbye." Luke waited a second, then turned around to leave.

"Luke?" Nico called out after a moment. He turned around. "Why - er, what, triggered you? While I was gone. Why'd you fall so hard, so suddenly?" Nico paused. "Was it my fault?"

Luke looked at the ground. "Yeah, you have a right to know that. Um..." He looked at Nico, eyes misty. "My mom died. You know how she was in the nursing home, for her dementia. Well, she died very suddenly. And you weren't there, and the booze was.

"That is, it wasn't your fault. I could've called, or something, but, I guess I just, lost it. But, no. It was never your fault."

And he left.

Percy came from around the corner. "So, he's gone now?" He asked quietly, desperately.

"Yeah." Nico shuddered out, blinking back tears. He shut the door and fell into Percy, who caught him tenderly. "Yeah, he's gone."

"And... and y-you don't want to d-die still, d-do you?" Percy asked, crying heavily.

"God, no." He sobbed.

The two men held each other on the ground, crying and laughing at the burden that had been taken away.


	18. The Homeless

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Homeless_

~Alabaster's P.O.V.~

Well, all had been right with the world (at least, as right as it gets for me), and I was sitting on the best bench in my favorite park, as I was in between my day job and my night job. Bai Bai was about to be out of school, and I had told her that we were getting ice cream today together while we went over her homework.

As I think about it, my phone rings with a familiar ringtone. It's a text.

_Hey, Alabaster. It's me. I'm coming home._

I gasped and tried not to squeal, before I realized what a terrible situation this was.

Then a call came through, from Bai Bai. I took a breath to calm down.

"Hello, Bai Bai." I answer softly.

"Hi, is this Bailey Nakamura's legal guardian?"

I straightened immediately. "Yes. I'm her father by adoption, Alabaster. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Delstane, I'm calling from your daughters phone to inform you that there has been an accident, and Bailey is in my Emergency Room."

_~Percy's P.O.V.~_

I was sitting there holding Nico, so close to me. We had moved to the couch, and I draped a comforter around us. We kissed and kissed until I was breathless and dizzy and he said he needed to sleep.

"Of course." I whispered. "I'll be here.

"We're going to get better." I said, brushing his hair back. He smiled as he closed his eyes. "We're all clear now, so we'll get you healed, and warm, and maybe, we can go stay at Annabeth's and Reyna's again. Would you like that?"

"Absolutely." He purred. Then his breath evened out.

But then the doorbell rang, then rang again. Nico startled awake, and I frowned.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll get it."

"Mmkay." He mumbled.

I got up and opened the door. No sooner then I did, someone had threw themselves around me.

"Percy!" They cried. "Take me back!" Then there were lips on mine.

I jerked back, taking a step away and looking at Nico. He was staring back with wide eyes.

"Uhhhhh..." I looked back at the figure who had came in, and saw Alabaster, eyes red and swollen, face wet. "Alabaster?"

"Percy, please, I-I need money. I'll do anything." He came forward again, and I had to hold my hands out.

"Wait, wait a second, -"

"Percy?" Nico was standing now.

"H-Hold on -"

"Please, Percy." Alabaster hadn't noticed Nico coming over, and he reached for the hem of his own shirt.

"Whoa -"

"Stop that!" Nico snapped at his look-alike, standing in front of me.

"Whoa, hi." Alabaster stopped, sniffing. "Wow, you do look like me."

Nico tensed. "What the -"

"Okay, wait. Please." I blurt. "Let's uh, all have a seat, okay?"

We all move back to the living room, and I'm grateful that it's only us three home today.

I ask Alabaster to explain things a bit.

"Well." He sniffed. "It's a long story."

"Start from the beginning." I say, leaning back and putting my arm around Nico.

"Well... I'm a single parent. I have a daughter, Bailey. Me and my husband adopted her. But he's in the Air Force. I lost my job, and thus, we lost our home. Me and Bailey have been living in our car. Since it was paid off, we didn't have to pay any bills for it.

"Ethan, my husband, doesn't know this, and he's coming back to visit soon. I came to ask a favor of the new owners." He looks around. "This is my old house."

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you need money? To buy the house back?"

"No. No, I'm not asking all that. See, Bailey's in the hospital. And I need money to pay for that. But I came to do this first. But when I saw you, I kind of lost it."

Alabaster paused for a moment. "Percy, I need money. And I need a way to assure Ethan that I'm not falling apart, and taking our daughter with me."


	19. The Hospitalized

_**So. I'm sure we all can say I'm a terrible person, for going on a four month break without warning. I could very easily apologize, but it would just be more words on a document. So instead I'll make a promise - I will not go on another break without warning.**_

_**That being said, this story is about to wrap up. Please check out my profile: I put summaries of stories I am considering writing up there. I also have a poll that needs unique voters. I'd appreciate it if you could go see what stories are possibly coming up.**_

_**I am now officially a Beta-reader. If you are interested, please read through my Beta profile!**_

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_Learn To Love Again_

_The Hospitalized_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Percy sniffed. "I've got an idea."

Nico and Alabaster turned to him.

"What?" Alabaster asked.

"Let's go visit Bailey."

Nico looked to the side. "Um, Percy, I can't exactly walk that much..."

"It's alright, I'll help you." Percy smiled reassuringly.

"It also probably isn't a very good idea for me to go into a hospital in this shape. They'll try to admit me."

Percy looked contemplative. Alabaster waited.

"Well," Percy started. "We can at least take Alabaster to see his daughter. We can wait for them."

Nico then agreed, and they took Percy's car and went there promptly.

When they arrived, Alabaster went in by himself. Percy and Nico stayed in the car and talked about what else they could do for the family.

It was agreed upon that Percy would contact Chiron, who had been in charge of Percy's household's 'allowance', and tell him about their friends' situation. He would make the phone call as soon as Alabaster gave them a number on his daughter's injuries.

Soon enough, Alabaster came back out to the car, eyes red.

"How is she?" Nico asked sweetly.

"She's going to be okay. Apparently she fell down a flight of stairs. She broke her arm, but other then that, she's just a little banged up." He sniffed. "She'll be okay."

"Did you get to talk to her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Alabaster looked away. "Bailey was being made fun of for having two dads."

"That's so lame." Percy shook his head.

"I know. They asked her if she was a fag too, like her dads. She said she ran away but wasn't being careful and fell down the stairs in her school."

"Wow." Nico said.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "Do you think the school really needed to send her here for a broken arm?"

"The nurses at that school panicked. They feared a concussion maybe. But now there's a hospital bill, and the cost for the ambulance... That's not just something I have, you know?"

Percy explained what he and Nico had discussed, and got out of the car to make the phone call. After ten minutes, Percy informed Alabaster of the amount Chiron could supply.

"That's- ! Thank you, Percy!" Alabaster nearly burst into tears.

Nico smiled at Percy.

"Now," Percy said. "We have to wait for Ethan."

They others agreed and they went back to their house.


End file.
